Of Gods and Glee
by SharonH
Summary: Zeus' children have been sent to find their soul's mates. He's put them under the protective eye of an old friend. McKinley High will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**************

"It is time."

The woman he was speaking to stepped to the marble balcony and stared down upon the clouds, her vision sharpening until she could see the cities and people who dwelt within. "And we are sure this must be done?"

The man approached and wrapped his arms tenderly around her shoulders. "You know as well as I that this must be done. Our children, my children…" he corrected himself.

She looked at him with love. She knew he always feared she'd turn her back on the children that were not her own. "I love your children with others as much as I love my own. You should know this by now."

Relief filled him. "Our children spend eternal youth with us, never hearing the tales told by humans. They do not know the love you and I share. They will not unless we send them."

"It will be difficult on them," she met his dark gaze with her own. "Learning the stories passed down by human hand. They will be confused… and angry."

"They are intelligent, all of them. The end result is really what concerns us. It is time, my dearest love. Orpheus is in place and he will let us know if any problems arise."

Her lips spread into an easy smile, "Ah yes, dear Orpheus, and has he made any progress in his own search?"

"No; which proves nothing truer than that soulmates do not automatically recognize each other. The boy is still focused on the woman he married and the school guidance counselor."

"And still our sweet Eurydice waits," she sighed.

Zeus looked at the woman who had been his wife for thousands of years. So many storytellers had told the story of Zeus and Hera, and so many had gotten it wrong. So many had woven tales of the pantheon of the Gods and Goddesses, of his children and his infidelities, and not one had been the truth. It wasn't as if he could give out interviews. The stories that had been told of his Hera were cruel. They made her sound jealous and waspish. They made her sound as if she hated his children by other women. They made her into an unpleasant shrew when she was anything but. She was the Goddess of Love and Marriage after all. He loved her as much today as the day he first saw her and realized he must have her to wed.

"We cannot show them the way, my sweet. They must find their own path. But we can certainly put them where they need to be."

**


	2. First Impressions with New Directions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**********

The group of eight stood at the edge of the parking lot looking towards the entrance of William McKinley High School. Though all shared the same father each bore their own striking features.

"So this is what a school is?" one of the girls asked, pushing her fall of ebony hair over her shoulder.

Another girl, this one with thick auburn hair and wide, gray eyes answered the other in puzzlement, "Have you never looked?"

The other girl shrugged. "I am normally busy with my Mother in the fields and forests."

One of the boys, with blonde and copper shaggy hair, smiled brightly and spoke quickly, "I have been here before. Orpheus works and dwells here, and Father has sent me here on several occasions."

"Did you ever stop to look at all the books, Hermes?" the redhead asked.

He gave her a look that said she was insane. "Yeah, uh, no… on business, remember? Drop the letter off, pick up the response."

A tall, beautiful girl with flowing blonde curls took a step forward. "I cannot wait," she breathed out and you could almost taste the honey of her words. "All of those hormones, all of that young love pulsing beneath young skin."

Ares, a tall well built youth, rolled his dark green eyes. He spoke English as well as the rest, all of them with the light accent showing that America was not their home country, but now he addressed the blonde in Greek, "Better rein it in 'Dite. You keep spilling that much power and you are going to work everyone into a frenzy before we even make the front door."

Almost as a unit the group began moving forward, all dressed in their own personal style, still a bit unused to the feel of human-made clothing against their skin, yet all were ready to begin their very first day of school. They would all be entering McKinley High as Juniors.

Apollo moved up to his twin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you well Artemis?"

She brushed her silvery blonde hair behind her shoulder, giving him a half smile. They really were the opposite of each other. Apollo stood tall, muscular, tan, stormy blue eyes and golden blonde, while she stood petite, with full curves, pale, smooth skin, thick, straight silver-blonde hair, and navy blue eyes, the same blue velvet of the night sky. He was the sun, and she the moon. "I am fine," she finally murmured. "I am just… not quite used to the thought of being surrounded by so many males."

From her right Hephaestus reached out and took her hand. "Worry not, sister mine. Though I know you can care for yourself, you also have us here to watch the shadows." This earned him a smile from all of the girls.

The eight didn't realize the picture they made entering the halls of the school; four tall, handsome boys; four very lovely girls. Each was given a schedule telling them which classes they would have, and they were given a map of the school. Each Godling took one look at the map and had it memorized. And then they realized it was time to split up and go their separate ways.

**

Artemis entered the classroom which was titled 'Homeroom', and looked for a seat. She was both curious and perplexed. Why would they call this 'Homeroom'? What could 'Homeroom' possibly teach? She heard a clearing of the throat and looked over to see a lovely, petite brunette, possibly as short as Artemis herself, motioning her over. She walked over and the brunette smiled widely, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to McKinley! This seat next to me is quite available if you would like to procure it for yourself," Rachel kept her voice friendly hoping the new girl would sit down.

One of the Cheerios, Rebecca Moreland, snorted. "Trying to drag the new people down to your level with you Man Hands?" she said snottily.

Artemis frowned. First she looked at Rachel's hands, then she looked at the other girl with the disdainful look on her face… and it clicked. This was what Strife had been talking about. Cliques, and humans treating other humans badly. Artemis gave Rachel a brilliant smile which made all the boys in the class dazzled. "I think you have lovely hands, Rachel. Thank you so much for proposing that I sit next to you. I must admit, although I do have my siblings starting school with me today, not knowing anyone else does tend to make me feel a bit daunted."

Rachel felt giddy. Here was someone who spoke as she did AND she'd chosen Rachel over the Cheerios. She couldn't remember a time when someone picked her over the popular kids. Then Rachel's spirits sank. "As much as I would cherish becoming friends, I feel it only fair to warn you I am not considered popular by any means. If anything I am at the bottom of the social ladder. I get slushied quite a bit."

Artemis picked up the visuals of Rachel getting slushied from the other girl's mind; she didn't have to dig deep at all. "I will tell you a secret Rachel. Now that my family is here, everything will be changing." Then she sat back in her seat and smiled again. "I am Artemis; Artemis Pallas."

**

Aphrodite heard the weeping and it tore apart her heart. This weeping spoke of broken love, betrayal and loss. It spoke of true love's loss. She followed the sound and it led to a blonde girl who appeared to be about five to six months pregnant. 'Dite moved over and sat next to the girl on the bench. She and Ares, and perhaps Hermes, were most equipped to deal with the situation they were now finding themselves in. Their stations dealt quite closely with the mortals, and in some cases required them to walk among them. "Hello," she spoke softly.

Quinn jumped. She hadn't even noticed someone had approached. "Hi," she mumbled. She hadn't bothered looking. Whoever it was would say something nasty soon, or was probably filming her for that horrible Jew-fro's blog.

"Do you realize you are quite stunning?" the feminine voice asked, but there was no surprise in the voice, just… pride?

"I guess I'm pretty enough… or at least I was."

'Dite reached out and took one of Quinn's hands into her own perfectly manicured appendage. "The child within you does not take away. She never could. Not only have you been given exterior beauty, but you have also been given a beautiful soul, Quinn Fabray." Quinn looked up and into sea-green eyes that seemed to drift like the ocean. "Trust me, I know these things."

"I've messed up so bad," Quinn whispered, tears still following. "Hurt so many people." Quinn couldn't believe she was saying these things to a stranger.

"Yes, but the gift of humanity is to realize our mistakes and to correct them; to learn from them."

"Who are you?"

Aphrodite smiled. "I am Didi. My brothers and sisters and I just started here today. I believe you and I have Homeroom together. Shall we go?"

**

Apollo and Hermes moved into their Homeroom class relatively quietly and were directed to empty seats in the back of the room. Mercedes and Kurt happened to share that Homeroom and as soon as they saw the two fine looking specimen of manhood, they looked to each other with widened eyes and small delighted smirks. It wasn't even Christmas yet and they were getting new students; new _interesting_ students.

"Class," Mr. Reinhour began. "We have a group of new students entering McKinley today. We have two of them in this Homeroom. Pollo and Hermes Pallas, they're at the back of the room and I hope everyone makes them feel welcome. Maybe we could ask them a few questions to get to know them?"

Several students raised their hands and finally the teacher picked a girl wearing a strange orange and white outfit that several others were also wearing. "So, where did you all move from?"

The boys looked at each other for a moment before 'Pollo' responded, "We moved here from Greece. That is where we are originally from, though we have travelled to quite a few places."

One of the boys didn't even wait for his name to be called. "And there are more of you?"

Hermes smiled. "There are eight of us here; four boys, four girls, and we are all juniors."

That seemed to strike the class dumb for a moment.

"Do any of you sing?" Kurt asked and then flushed bright red because he couldn't believe he'd said that in front of everyone else. They were going to throw him into the dumpster again. These two new guys looked like jock material too.

"As if, closet-case," one of the jocks spit out scornfully.

"Actually, our entire family is quite musical. Why do you ask?"

Kurt wasn't going to open his mouth again, so Mercedes had to speak. "New Directions, it's our Glee Club here at McKinley. We just took Sectionals, but we're always looking for fresh talent to add."

"When is your next practice?" Hermes looked curious.

"Today," the black girl told them.

Apollo gave her a shining smile that almost made her swallow her tongue. "Count us in for an audition… and maybe a few of our other siblings as well."

**

Ares could feel the anger and betrayal before he even entered the Homeroom he'd been assigned to. He knew that part of being on Earth with their powers limited was to teach them and lead them to their life-mates… their soul-mates, but he had a feeling there were other situations existing in this school that needed to be fixed before anything else could go forward.

As soon as he entered the room he knew the energy was coming from the two boys at the back of the class. It was perfect seeing as there was a chair right between them. Ares closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw Artemis with a beautiful brunette, Aphrodite with a beautiful blonde, and Apollo and Hermes with an exquisite black girl and a comely boy. A few more heartbeats and he knew the anger, the betrayal, and the all encompassing guilt. He began with the taller of the two.

"Hello, I am Ari Pallas," Ari introduced himself and stretched out his hand to shake.

Finn automatically shook, and even smiled at the more muscular boy. "Finn Hudson, nice to meetcha!"

"I apologize if I am out of line, but it appears that you are on the basketball team, do you know if there are any positions open on your team? My family and I just transferred to this school and my brothers, well, Pollo and Hermes at least, would love to play."

"Well, Coach is always up for good players…" Finn trailed off.

And just as Ari planned, Puck spoke, "They're gonna be looking for someone to replace me." His voice was a bit hoarse almost as if from misuse, and he stared straight ahead.

Finn was a man who wore his emotions on his face. First the anger and bitterness of the betrayal, the confusion of why Puck didn't fight back, and now the confusion and worry because Puck was quitting football.

"Why?" Finn managed through clenched teeth.

"For you," Puck's words were simple. "So you won't have to look at me all the time. I'm trying to quit Glee, but Berry's fierce, crazy and kind of scary."

"Did you think that maybe we should all talk before you start making these types of decisions on your own?" Finn hissed.

Puck shrugged as if he had no energy. "I figured it would make you happy."

"That's part of what makes you an idiot."

"Maybe the two of you should just take some time and discuss it, but discuss it from the beginning. It seems to be you are only dealing with the consequences of past actions and not what might be in your futures."

Both boys looked at the boy sitting between them. They were secure enough in their masculinity to know that the girls were going to go gaga over this guy. Still… he gave really good advice. And this was the first conversation they'd had in three weeks. Finn nodded. "He's right. We need to talk. And when we're done, then we talk to Quinn." Puck nodded in agreement.

Ari leaned back and smiled. And Father said all he did was start wars…

**

Coach Tanaka, Principal Figgins and Gus Pallas, aka Hephaestus, were now sitting in Principal Figgins' office. Coach Tanaka was ranting and raving about the fact that Gus was refusing to take part in Physical Education. Gus meanwhile sat in the chair, leaning back with one leg thrown over the other knee. Figgins studied the boy carefully. Really the young man was quite handsome, despite the scars spider-webbing the left side of his face. The boy wore long sleeves, but Figgins could see the scars on his left wrist and hand as well. The boy was also quite muscular, and Figgins was sure that was where the problem was stemming from. Tanaka wanted the boy for his athletic teams like football and basketball, and forgive the pun, but the boy wasn't playing ball.

"He doesn't walk with a limp!" Tanaka practically screeched.

"Yes, Sir, however if you were to put me through something rigorous like football, basketball, baseball, track, any of those sports, you will not only see a pronounced limp, but I might have to use my wheelchair. And I do not like using my wheelchair," the seemingly mellow boy's teeth clenched by the end of the sentence.

Figgins really couldn't see where the problem was. It wasn't as if the boy was being unreasonable. He'd offered to try out for Glee, and if he made it he could do the dance numbers. With plenty of rest in between practice and shows he'd be fine. Figgins had been having such a lovely holiday with Sue Sylvester gone and suspended, and now Tanaka was trying to take her place. The boy had experienced a terrible incident which had led to the scars covering over half of his body. Figgins had read the short report in Gus Pallas' transfer transcripts.

Finally, as all three men waited silently and uneasily in the principal's office, the fax machine came to life and something came through. Figgins ripped it off, read through it and then handed it to Tanaka. "Well, all seems to be in order here. Mr. Pallas can try out for Glee, if he makes it that is where he will get his physical education points for graduation. If he doesn't make Glee, well, we'll figure it out." Honestly, Figgins was pretty sure Schue would take the boy…. Maybe Figgins could even sweeten the pot, done easily with Sue gone, and add a little to the costume budget. That would certainly make the Hummel boy and the Jones girl ecstatic.

**

Athena had to admit, History was one of her favorite subjects. She finished the homework the teacher was giving before the class even ended. Now she just needed to finish the Algebra II homework. The bell rang signaling it was time to go to the next class, and knowing she had a study period she made her way to the library. Once she entered the silent sanctuary she stopped for just a moment to breathe deeply. Athena continued into the library, looking for a table towards the back so she set out her books and work without worrying about getting into anyone's way.

Two of the girls in her math class, cheerleaders she'd learned, were sitting at a nearby table, and the blonde looked lost. The brunette was of Spanish descent and she continued whispering to the blonde, trying to help her understand. "Britt, there are no rainbows in Math! There just _aren't_."

Athena didn't bother them. She wasn't a snoop, nor was she a busybody. She certainly didn't want them to think she'd been eavesdropping. She heard a noise, but ignored it continuing to work on her problems. The second time it came though was far too obvious; it was after all a throat clearing. She looked up to see both girls looking at her. "Yes?" she asked politely.

The blonde spoke, "You have really pretty hair."

Athena blushed slightly, pushing an auburn tendril behind her ear. "Thank you."

"I'm Brittany. This is Santana."

"I am Thea."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. You're new, huh?" After Athena's nod they sat in silence until Athena decided to go back to work. "So, Thea, it looks like you know what you're doing. I was wondering if you could maybe help me? The girl that usually helps me, Becky, she won't help me anymore because she got detention."

Athena looked at Brittany for a moment and saw that the girl had a good heart. "I think I could do that Brittany." So she moved over and began helping both girls with their Algebra II homework.

**

It was the end of the day and everyone would be meeting in the choir room to try out for the Glee club. The Godlings were also excited because it meant they also got to see Orpheus again. When he had been on Mt. Olympus he'd been like an Uncle to them. They knew it wouldn't quite be the same, but still, they'd be able to see and interact with him.

Persephone stormed down the hallways almost blindly, a library book clutched in her hand, her index finger marking a spot. There were tears in her dark, pansy purple eyes but they hadn't spilled yet. She'd gone through every class today without complaint. Some had been friendly, some had been wretched. One large boy with horrible brown hair who towered over her had plans to throw a frozen syrupy drink on her, but she pushed her power out send the drink down the front of his pants. He'd squealed like a young piglet and run in a different direction. She slammed open the door of the choir room and several people were inside; Ares, Aphrodite, Orpheus, and some of the normal students.

"Tell me true," she bade them, pushing the book out in front of her slender body encased in a simple flowered sundress. "Is this wickedness everywhere?"

'Dite sucked in a breath. "Ari, she found a book on mythology."

"Honey," Ares began. "It is all fiction. We spoke of this fiction before coming here; remember?" he tried to make his words slow so she would understand they were just words some man had written years before.

"It is disgusting."

Rachel had entered behind the distraught girl and saw the title of the book. "Oh! Greek Mythology for the Ages, that's a really good book!"

Ares felt a sinking in his stomach. This was not going to go well.

Persephone had turned her attention to Rachel. "It is a horrid book, simply wretched! They have sisters and brothers entering into matrimony; they lie with one another. They have a young girl being stolen by her favorite Uncle and being forced to wed him!"

Rachel looked at the pale girl crying in front of her; crying because of Greek mythos. And people thought she was bat-shit crazy. She winced internally as Puck's words went through her head. "Well," she began slowly. "They are just stories. It isn't as if any of that is factual."

The tears began to clear and Persephone looked at Rachel more closely. "You tell the truth? They are just stories to everyone?"

Rachel nodded, and thought to herself, wow, these Greeks take their literature seriously. Then she got a look at the group in the room. "Mr. Schue! Isn't this sensational? Look at all the potential new members for New Directions that are here to audition!"

Ares watched as Persephone, no longer angry, just slightly puzzled slipped the book down with the rest of her books and took a seat with the others. It seemed, he thought, that some humans have their own brand of power.

Artemis and Apollo entered the room and made their way to their siblings. They were barely in their seats when a tall, muscular boy with a Mohawk, Ares recognized him from Homerun and a few other classes as Puck rounded the corner grinning from ear to ear. "Dude! Karofsky got slushied!"

"No way!" Finn almost shouted, his face slipping into a smile. This shocked all of the Glee members in the room seeing as it was the first communication between the boys since Sectionals.

His words had the Glee club in an uproar. Half of them were lamenting the cost of clothing they'd had to replace from the slushying they'd had to endure from this so called 'Karofsky', and the other half were wondering who'd done the deed.

Persephone frowned. "Is this Karofsky a tall, thickly built brunette male, wearing denim and a blue and white striped shirt, reeking of arrogance?"

"Yeah, that's him?" Finn's voice held the question, his tone puzzled.

"That oaf had thoughts of throwing the frozen blue beverage on my person," she said simply. "I certainly was not going to let that happen. It was obviously very cold seeing as once it hit him he made a sound very much like a piglet being taken from its mother too soon."

All of the Glee club was staring at the waifish girl with her ebony hair and pansy eyes. "Dude, I think I love you," Mike Chang let out in a breathy voice, which seemed to break the ice and everyone began laughing.

Will just shook his head. He'd waited a long time for the coming of the Godlings. Now they were here and he would take good care of them. Not that they couldn't physically take care of themselves. It was good seeing them again though. "Let's do some auditions, and then we'll bring everyone up to speed on where we're at for Regionals. Now, am I correct in saying you're all siblings?" Of course he knew the answer, but best to get this over with.

"We are," Aphrodite, going by the name Didi, answered. "We all share the same father. Pollo and Artemis, though we call her Temi, are twins and have their mother, I am Didi and I have my own mother, Ari and Gus have the same mother, Hermes has his mother, Thea has her mother, and Honey has her mother."

The room was in complete silence.

Mercedes was the first to break it. "Um, don't that mean your dad was like goin' out on your moms' and stuff? Dayum, I woulda cut 'em!"

The Godlings laughed. Artemis smiled. "We are from a small Greek island. There were certain traditions… certain lessons followed when rearing children. Our generation will not follow those traditions. It is one of the reasons we were brought here, to America."

"Back then our father did not have many choices. We do," Pollo took over for his sister. "Temi and I will go first," he offered. He walked over to the pianist and band and spoke to them for a moment and smiled when everyone nodded.

It only took him a moment to begin the song, and they both started singing at first. _"I make them good girls go bad; I make them good girls go; Good girls go bad; Good girls go bad."_ Then Pollo stepped forward as Artemis pulled back, _"I know your type (your type), You're Daddy's little girl. Just take a bite (one bite), Let me shake up your world. 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control…….. She was so shy, Till I drove her wild…. I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad. You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, Good girls go bad, bad, bad… Good girls go bad, bad, bad… Good girls go…"_

The Glee club listened and hoped all the Pallas teens could sing as well as Pollo. His voice was beautiful; rich and melodic.

Now it was Artemis' turn and she strode forward, full of confidence. _"I know your type (your type), Boy, you're dangerous. Yeah you're that guy (that guy) I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control…"_

Mercedes looked at Kurt and leaned into him so she could whisper, "White girl can sing; Diva good. White boy can sing too… If the others…"

Kurt hissed at her. "Do not jinx us."

The last note played out and everyone in the room clapped. Rachel stood up and strode over to the two. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, Captain of New Directions, and I just have to tell you that your audition was resplendent! I am jubilant to have you joining New Directions."

Pollo graced her with a smile. "Thank you for your kindness. I always appreciate compliments coming from beautiful women."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Ignore my brother, Rachel. He just cannot help himself around females."

"Hmmm, I know other guys like that," Rachel's gaze fell on Puck, while Pollo moved to a seat between Mercedes and Persephone.

And so the rest continued to sing. Didi was the next to sing, and her voice was soft, smooth and velvety. Hermes followed Didi, and he sang to an up tempo song, incorporating dance moves with his song. His singing voice was similar to Adam Lambert. Honey and Thea sang a duet from the Broadway Musical Wicked which had both Kurt and Rachel sighing in pleasure, and Ari sang, his rough voice, making the song he'd chosen sound sexy. Gus was the last to go, and he chose to use the piano as he sang. By the end of the song he'd chosen even Puck was wiping his eyes, although when Mike asked if he was crying, he got shoved and told that badasses didn't cry. Then all eight Pallas teens were looking at the members of New Directions, awaiting their verdict.

It looked as if Rachel's face would split wide open from the width of her smile. There was also a high pitched squealing noise emanating from the back of her throat. Quinn, who was sitting beside the brunette, put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think that's Rachel's way of saying welcome to New Directions."


	3. Humans Seem So Wounded

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**********

The next day at school Persephone made it to Homeroom with several minutes to spare and realized that Tina and Matt were both in the class with her. From what she and her siblings had figured out, Homeroom was mainly there to take roll call and talk about any school announcements. If there weren't any school announcements then the students could just use the time to study or finish homework. Both Tina and Matt chose to sit beside her when they entered the room.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

Honey looked at him in curiosity for a moment before she realized he was asking what she was doing. "Nothing. I did all my homework last night, and read some more stories out of that ridiculous book."

Tina leaned in to make sure both could hear her, "So, you say it's ridiculous, and you're from Greece, so you've obviously heard stories of the Greek Gods, aren't any of them the same as what we know? I mean, I see stories on the Discovery channel all the time telling the same kind of stories as are in that book."

Persephone was saddened. "I suppose our parents just kept us very sheltered. Do not get me wrong, the stories I grew up with were not what you would consider fairytales, but… they were… magical."

"Maybe you could share some of them with us some time?" Matt suggested just as the bell rang and everyone stood, ready to head to their next class.

**

Aphrodite walked the halls of McKinley High School with her shoulders back and her head held high. She was absolutely stunning and she knew it. She was the Goddess of love and beauty for Zeus' sake, of course she was beautiful. But truly? That didn't mean her sisters were any less attractive. And to 'Dite, it didn't mean that some of the humans she saw or interacted with were less than her either. The two boys Ares had worked on the day before had spoken. They had formed a fragile truce, but she knew that there was a true love between the two boys, that of brothers; one who'd lost his father to death and the other who'd lost his father to the sin of self-absorption. This would be the true test of their friendship, but it would not break it.

'Dite saw Finn standing, staring into his open locker so she moved up to him and leaned on the locker next to it. "There must be something truly fascinating in there."

Finn jumped a bit and blushed to realize Didi, the really pretty girl was talking to him. "No, not really. Just hard to concentrate."

"I have heard many tales and rumors since yesterday. I do not gossip, but it is hard to tune the stories out. And of course my brother, Ari, told me you, and your friend Puck were working on something important?"

Finn took out his book, and the two began walking to class. "I was dating a girl. My best friend slept with her and got her pregnant. They lied to me in the beginning. I mean, he lied, but she was the one who wanted to lie about it. It's like I've got all these different little balls of guilt and I keep having trouble figuring out who to apply them to, and does it mean I'm supposed to hate them both? Forever? If I don't, if I accept them as friends again, does that make me even stupider than I was?"

They stopped outside of the classroom they shared, still having a few minutes. "Do you want my advice?" she asked.

"Couldn't hurt?" he shrugged.

"Your girl and your best friend were stupid and selfish and made a terrible mistake. They should have come to you immediately after they made the mistake. When Quinn found herself pregnant? She should have told you then Puck was the father. She was terrified and all she worried about were the problems she had to deal with. Puck was the same. He wanted to own up and state out right from the beginning that he was the father. He did not want to hide it. Did not want anyone to think he was like his father, but he respected her and followed her wishes. They should have been the two to tell you. But they were not, and now we cannot go back. It cannot be undone. You are right, there is blame to go everywhere, but blame reaches out to everyone... including you, and including Rachel in her own small way. What you need to figure out is do you care if people think you are stupid for being friends with them? Or do you love them both enough to put the ugliness behind you and say I am your friend and I will be there for my friends?"

"You think I should forgive them," he whispered, his gaze still caught by hers.

'Dite smiled sweetly, raising her hand to the side of his face. "Finn Hudson, I do not think it is in you to NOT forgive them. Your heart is one of the biggest and most compassionate I have ever seen. Noah is your brother and you both need each other. Perhaps the level of intimacy you shared with her has passed, but Quinn needs your love as a friend right now too."

**

Quinn felt like all she did lately was weep. She wasn't weeping currently, but she felt like she might at any moment. The latch on her necklace had broken, and there was no way she could fix it. Her grandmother had given her the cross necklace a week before she'd died, and Quinn hadn't taken it off since. Until today. When it broke. The halls were empty, so she slowly lowered her bulky, ungraceful body down to the ground hoping at least to find the other part of the clasp. She didn't know how much it was going to cost, but maybe… maybe after the baby was born and she had a job, well then maybe she could pay to have it fixed… or maybe one of the guys in shop…

She was broken out of her thoughts by someone clearing his throat.

"Should you be on the ground right now?" Hephaestus looked at the pregnant girl through narrowed eyes. She looked frantic and as if she might burst into tears at any moment. He didn't think she should be down on her knees while pregnant though. Probably wasn't good for the baby. He tried to remember what Demeter had done while pregnant with Persephone, but was fairly certain it was different.

Quinn looked up into the handsome face of Gus. Sure, he was scarred, but as far as Quinn was concerned those scars did nothing to take away from his looks. "My necklace broke. I was hoping I could find the other half of the latch and maybe one of the shop guys could fix it." She knew it sounded stupid even as she said it.

His eyebrows rose, "Have you seen the guys in your shop classes?" Heph moved over and bending slightly lifted her gently to her feet. Quinn was surprised because he acted as if she weighed nothing. "Why do not you have me take a look? My mother and my aunts all say I have a way with metal and things like that. I have made jewelry for many of them."

She looked hesitant, but still handed him her necklace. He peered at it for a few minutes and then granted her a smile, which made her feel warm and happy. "I can easily fix this. Let me hold onto it and I will bring it to Glee this afternoon. It will be just as good as new."

"Really?" she said, hope very evident in her voice.

"I would not tease about this," he promised. "I have to get to class. I will see you in Glee."

**

Artemis and Athena entered the one class they shared, English Literature, and took their assigned seats. Puck and Matt sat right behind them, although they hadn't noticed that the day before. The boy to the left of Artemis turned in his seat to face her.

"Ya know, you and your sisters are pretty hot. We're havin' a party after the game tonight, you girls should all come to it."

Artemis blinked at him slowly as her mind processed his words. "Who shall be at this… party?"

"Well, me, the rest of the hockey guys, a lot of the Cheerios; you know, the cool people," he finished talking with a grin.

"I do apologize, but I am afraid my sisters and I shall be unable to attend your gathering this evening,"

He blinked at her from confused eyes and she sighed.

"No, we cannot come to your party."

"Another time then," he told her with a large wink.

"Dude, you talk like Berry!"

Artemis turned to face Noah Puckerman. "Excuse me?"

"You're all wordy and shit, when all you had to say was no."

"Well, where I was raised, we were taught to speak like humans, not baboons," she told him and turned back correctly in her seat. Athena was trying to squelch her snickering.

It took Puck a moment but he finally understood he'd been insulted. Unfortunately he wasn't able to say anything else because their teacher arrived in the room and began speaking.

**

Athena, done with her English class headed for History. She ran into Mike Chang right outside the door. He looked stricken. "Mike? Are you unwell?"

He looked at her from wide eyes, "There's a pop quiz today. I studied, I did, and I read the chapter, but every time there's a pop quiz I completely freak out and forget everything. Then I fail the quiz. If I fail another quiz it's gonna make me ineligible for basketball, and then coach is gonna be pissed. I won't get to play. Everyone will know I didn't get to play 'cuz I'm a loser who couldn't pass a class. Everyone'll laugh at me… and if we lose games because I'm ineligible… then everyone'll hate me too…"

Athena finally cut him off, "Mike!" He shut up and looked at her. She reached her hand up and patted him on the shoulder. "You will do fine. You have studied and you have read the chapter. Stay calm and do not stress yourself out and I promise you, you will do well on this quiz."

The two entered the room and took their seats and it was as Mike had said. The teacher, Mr. McGlone, gave a pop quiz first thing. He came around and picked up the papers and assigned two chapters to read while he graded the tests. Right before the bell rang, Mr. McGlone passes the tests back out so that everyone would have their grade. Athena was not surprised that she'd gotten one hundred percent on her test, but now she wondered how Mike had done. She didn't have to wait long. He was standing right outside the door and when she made it out of the class he was grinning.

"I take it you did well?" she inquired, and couldn't help but smile back.

"I got a ninety-six, Mr. McGlone put a note on the test telling me how impressed he was and how he knew I had it in me," Mike told her, still grinning and blushing slightly.

"I am glad for you. Any time you need assistance, please, feel free to seek me out. I do very well in all of my classes."

"Thank you Thea, I really mean that! I'll see you in Glee."

The two separated and headed in different directions. Athena was heading to the library. She had gotten her homework done, but there was a book report that their English teacher was talking about and Athena had decided she would pick a book now, and get started on it. Plus, she had a feeling Brittany and Santana might need more of her help with their Algebra.

**

"Okay you delinquents, listen up!" Coach Tanaka yelled. "We've got three more players joining our team, and I expect you to welcome them and show them Titan pride. Our new players are Ari, Hermes and Pollo Pallas. Let's see what you got; Puckerman, Hudson, Pallas, all three of you, and Hummel you're skins, Azimio, Patrick, O'Hare, Jamison, Montgomery and Denver, you're shirts. Get out there and give me a game."

As they were leaving the lockerroom and heading to the gym Azimio slammed his shoulder into the smaller Hermes, "Move aside songbird, real men coming through."

Hermes just grinned. "Was he trying to intimidate me?"

"I believe he was," Pollo murmured.

"We have seen this game. When we have watched the Olympics."

"I remember. So, he thinks his team will defeat our team?" Hermes kept his voice low.

Ares began to smile, and it was a smile his brothers knew well. "I believe now is the time we show them that we are assets in both Glee and in Sports."

Pollo was already nodding. "Yes. I have come to several conclusions we should discuss, but later. Right now, let us win this competition."

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Guys, I don't even know if they know what basketball is," Kurt told Puck and Finn worriedly.

"Who doesn't know what basketball is?" Finn blinked. "I mean that's kind of crazy. It's everywhere."

Puck shrugged. "Okay, so they grew up on some small island somewhere, that doesn't mean they don't know what it is. I mean, these are some cool dudes, right? Too bad Gus can't do it too."

"Is everyone ready to play?" Ares interrupted them.

Kurt jumped a little, but the others didn't. Kurt smiled in relief, "So you do know how to play?"

"We have never played this game; however, we have watched this game played during the Olympics. We feel comfortable enough to say we can play. What we do not know, we shall pick up quickly," Pollo assured them.

**(HALF AN HOUR LATER)**

Coach Tanaka was grinning ear to ear. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the kids the Coach had assigned as 'shirts'. It had been amazing, Kurt thought even as Coach continued to heap praise on his team. Coach was even praising Kurt and talking to him about joining the team. Kurt had never thought he'd see the day. He wasn't an athlete. Also, there was a lot of sweat involved with basketball. Not that he couldn't, or didn't already, bring his skin cleansing regime with him to school. Coach was looking at him, waiting for a yay or nay on joining the Basketball Team.

Hermes was standing next to him and bumped shoulders. "You should do this, it will be fun."

Kurt found himself looking up into brown eyes with golden flecks swimming in them. "Why not," he heard himself murmur. "I'm already on the Football team."

"Are you?" Hermes asked. The students had already taken their showers and were heading out to Glee. "Myself, Pollo and Ari, submitted our request to play on the Football team earlier today. After our basketball game Coach Tanaka told us we were accepted."

"Probably because you kicked complete ass on the basketball court," Kurt reminded the other boy. "I think you actually broke Azimio's nose."

Hermes shrugged. "He tried to foul me. You will find my family does not tolerate bullies very well. And Azimio, and the other boy, Karofsky, they are bullies. They are bullies and they lead others to act in the same manner." Hermes smiled wickedly. "I think this school is going to be a lot of fun."

**

Rachel was the first person to the choir room, and she decided to take advantage of it. She took a seat at the piano and began warming up her vocal chords for a few minutes; very quickly she became lost in her thoughts.

"You have an exquisite voice," Aphrodite told Rachel as she entered the room.

Rachel's fingers stilled on the keys. "I know." Then she shook her head. "Sorry."

Aphrodite moved forward and sat next to Rachel on the piano bench. "What are you sorry for?"

"Everyone else tells me I'm conceited when I say things like that. I suppose the proper response would be thank you for the compliment. And then I'm supposed to put on a fake smile." Rachel didn't meet 'Dite's eyes, just looked at her finger rubbing the ivory key light enough so no sound came out.

"Do you know what I think, Rachel? I think that it is an amazing thing that you at sixteen know your talent. You know what your gifts are and you continue to build upon them. I see no flaw in that."

"You'd be one of the only ones who don't. Oh, don't get me wrong. I've done plenty of stupid things that later I sit and think and wonder why?" Now Rachel's voice was growing thick with emotion. "Things that have hurt other people and I did them for my benefit."

"Look at me," 'Dite whispered, and Rachel found herself staring into eyes that were a cross between light blue and light green, a sea-foam color perhaps. "There is not a soul on this world that has not at one time or another done something for their own gain. That you realize it and feel guilt; that is what makes you a special person, Rachel Berry."

"Thank you, Didi."

"Any time," the blonde assured her. "So, do you play the piano?"

"Oh yes. The instrument I wanted to learn to play but didn't get to learn was the guitar. Maybe one day."

"Do you know Making Love Out of Nothing At All?"

"Air Supply? Actually I do!"

So the Glee kids began entering the room listening to Didi singing and Rachel playing piano. It surprised them. They'd never seen Rachel give up a chance to sing… except, as they listened to the song they realized that wasn't true. Tina sang True Colors, Artie, Tina and Mercedes did most of Proud Mary, Mercedes had her ballad, and since Sectionals, well since Sectionals… Rachel had barely spoken to any of them, they realized slowly. The only time she'd really spoken was when the Pallas teens had come and auditioned. Sure they hated that she was such a Drama Queen all the time, but they didn't want her to lose her spark. That was what made her so good. And her being so good was what made her kick their asses into being the best.

The song came to a close and Rachel laughed as she got to show off her piano skills. 'Dite turned to her immediately while everyone was speechless. "Thank you Rachel, that was excellent!"

"You were the one who was great," Rachel told the girl shyly. Didi was the kind of girl who pushed Rachel into lockers. They didn't befriend her. Everyone in the room started clapping and the boys even whistled. "I told you that you were good."

Mr. Schue stepped forward. "Rachel, I didn't know you played the piano that well?"

Rachel just shrugged and went to take the seat she'd been sitting in since after Sectionals. Now everyone noticed, although she didn't realize they noticed. She sat in a chair near the side door, away from the wooden risers and other chairs.

Quinn was frowning. Was Berry acting this way because she'd blabbed about the baby? Hadn't Quinn told her she wasn't mad? She looked up as a shadow fell on her.

Hephaestus gave the blonde a half smile. "Here, I told you I would have it back for you by Glee." Then he carefully dropped her necklace into her open palm.

It was fixed as if it had never been broken. Tears came to her eyes and overflowed. "I don't know how you did it so quickly, but thank you. Thank you so much. My grandmother gave it to me right before she died… and now that my parent's have kicked me out of their house… just, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Quinn," he told her softly. "If you ever have such a problem again, come see me."

At the end of Glee most of the students hurried out of the classroom, but Quinn and Rachel both lingered.

"Berry," Quinn started. "Why are you acting like more of a freak than normal?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," Rachel murmured, barely hiding her wince at being called a freak.

Quinn stared at her. "Really? How about not fighting anyone for getting every solo and you have none?"

"It's only fair to distribute solos evenly within New Directions. I was not being entirely fair previously, and I am trying to rectify that issue."

"Right, of course. I believe you," Quinn deadpanned. "How about not talking to anyone and sitting in the corner?"

"I," Rachel started and then closed her mouth. "I…" She tried to begin again. Then she met Quinn's eyes and a wry smile fell on her lips. "Let's be honest, Quinn. No one in this room is my friend. No one in this room cares whether or not I talk at all, as long as I do what's expected of me." Rachel laughed, but the laugh was dry and mocking. "The only reason anyone wanted me in here was because I was the best singer. I'm fairly certain we can all say that with our new additions, I'm probably not even needed any longer. So, why talk to people who don't really want to hear what I have to say, and the seat in the corner, normally, it gets me out of the room more expediently." Rachel took a moment to dig through her purse. "By the way, this is for you from my parents. No strings, just their offer. I have to go now."

Quinn watched the other girl leave and was speechless. She knew at one time she'd have relished every word coming out of Rachel Berry's mouth just then, but boy had things changed; which just meant she would have to work on getting things corrected for the other girl. Then Quinn looked at the card Rachel had handed her. She opened it, read it, and started crying.

"A-a-are you okay?"

Quinn looked over to see Honey in the doorway. "I'm fine. Rachel's fathers have invited me to live with them, until I have the baby, after I have the baby, however long I want."

A sweet smile broke out on the dark haired girl's face. "That is a very kind offer. They seem to be very generous men. Are you and Rachel very close?"

Quinn laughed through her tears. "No. I have been an absolutely wretched person to her since middle school… and I don't even remember why it started. Finn, my ex, he thinks she's great."

"I think… well, I think, from what I have seen here, that some times people belittle others in order to improve their own image," Honey offered, then shook her head. "Working with my mother in the fields and forests was much easier. Animals, plants, really don't have the same issues."

"No, I guess not," Quinn smiled. "I've been staying at Finn's, and then before Sectionals, he found out about the baby, I started staying with Brittany. She's sweet, but I can almost feel the neon sign above my head when we're eating meals with her parents, the big sign that says 'Don't end up like this'."

"Perhaps then, living with Rachel's family will help you in several ways. It will allow you freedom from the prejudice at Brittany's home, it will help you see why Finn was fond of her and perhaps you yourself can atone for some of the things you have done to hurt her in the past."

"You're right… will you… stay with me while I call?"

Persephone smiled at the girl. "Of course."

**


	4. Problems Which Arise

Thanks go to my friend and beta, Toots. Without Toots this would have probably never been written.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rachel and her Caucasian father, Hiram, came to pick Quinn up at Brittany's house. Quinn was surprised that Rachel came, but quickly saw that Rachel was going to help her get her belongings to the SUV while he made small talk with Brittany's parents.

It didn't take long to pack her possessions into the vehicle. Quinn really didn't have a lot of belongings. Once it was done, she turned her attention to watching Hiram. He wasn't a tall man, maybe five foot six, five foot seven, and he had an average build, it looked like he kept in shape. He was going bald, but the hair he did have was dark and he wore wire framed glasses. Currently he looked very angry; until he turned to look at Rachel and Quinn. He gave both girls a big smile.

"What do you ladies think of stopping off for some burgers before heading home?" he asked in his calming voice.

Quinn's belly rumbled, which embarrassed her and she was going to decline, but Rachel responded, not letting the other girl say no, "That sounds perfect, Daddy."

"Call them, Sweetheart?"

"Of course," Rachel replied and pulled out her cell phone. Before dialing she turned to look at Quinn. "What do you like on your burger, Quinn? And how do you like it cooked?"

"Medium Well, and I like it with cheese, mustard, ketchup, tomatoes, and pickles."

"Fries?"

"Yes please."

Rachel got on the phone and began talking within seconds. She was saying something about regulars, so it seemed she knew the person on the other line, and it seemed they ate at this place quite a bit. "See you in a few, Skip."

Quinn didn't say anything, but she did wonder, considering Rachel hadn't ordered anything that Quinn had requested. It wasn't long before they were stopping at a small restaurant called Selso's Diner, and Rachel ran in.

While Rachel was inside Hiram looked back at Quinn. "I know this is terrifying right now, but it's going to be okay, Quinn. I promise. It'll all be okay now."

Quinn looked up and into his eyes as he spoke and in that instant she knew it was true. "Thank you Mr. Berry. Thank you so much," she whispered.

"We still have a lot to talk about, but it doesn't have to be today."

And then Rachel was back in the car holding two big bags of food that smelled heavenly.

"Rachel… could I ask why you didn't…"

"Order the food you asked for?" Rachel cut her off. "Because surprisingly, you and I eat the same burger, down to the pickles."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Quinn murmured.

Hiram pulled into the driveway next to a BMW sedan, and out everyone climbed. "Let's wait on the stuff in back. We'll grab that after we eat."

Once inside Hiram introduced Quinn to Leroy, Rachel's Dad. Quinn learned as they ate that Rachel's fathers were both attorneys; Leroy Berry was an Assistant District Attorney and Hiram Berry handled Family Law. She found herself starving and had no problem sitting down to eat with the family. It surprised her in a way. Her father would have been civil at best, but then talked about the two men burning in the fires of Hell. Quinn found herself enchanted with them. There was nothing fake here. There was no outright groping, no, there were looks and slight brushes of hands; inside jokes, and the straightening of a shirt. These two men truly loved each other. Not only that, but they truly loved Rachel.

It was easy to see where she got her confidence. Where she'd formulated her plans for the future, and what kept her from crumbling underneath the constant ugliness that was poured on her at school. Quinn was ashamed. And now she knew that Honey was right. This would be the perfect opportunity to make up so much to the other girl. Quinn was so busy in her thoughts she didn't even notice the family get up and retrieve her belongings.

Rachel touched her hand lightly to Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn?" Finally, Quinn looked up at her from haunted eyes. "We put your things in your room."

"Do you hate this? Me being here? Do you hate sharing your family and your space with me, a person who tormented you for so long?"

Rachel looked at her for several moments before answering. "Honestly? No. Come on. I'll show you to your room."

**

Hephaestus looked at Persephone with a smile. "Persephone, you did this?" He gestured towards the Waters of Seeing. "You pushed her in the direction of Rachel?"

Persephone stepped up to look down upon the two girls who were unpacking Quinn's few belongings. "It was barely a nudge."

Hephaestus still looked down upon the light and dark, "I think she is the one, but… what would she see in a face and body such as this?"

Persephone reached out and took his hand. "Did you know that when I am out encouraging the trees to grow for mother, your singing at your anvil makes my morning glories stay open longer, just to hear your voice?"

On his other side another soft, feminine hand clasped his free hand. And it was easy to know Aphrodite was present by her scent. "I know it is hard, my brother dear. That we are here to do many things and finding our souls' lost halves are the least of those tasks. Your heart is not the only one to ache."

**

Rachel led Quinn up the stairs, talking the entire time. "You'll have your own bathroom. My father's had this house built to their specifications. Their bedroom is on the third floor and it's amazing, maybe tomorrow we can go up and you can see it. There is the hallway bathroom for the two guestrooms, but then the two other bedrooms have en suite bathrooms." Rachel stopped where there were two doors right across from each other. Rachel's room was obvious by the gold star and her name on it. Rachel turned the knob on the door across from her own and walked in with Quinn. This is where they'd put Quinn's belongings. "And this is your room. If you'd like to make changes, like paint it differently, or purchase anything for it, just let one of us know. We completely expect you to want to make some changes. I mean, right now it doesn't really have personality, does it?"

The room was a good sized room, with a queen sized four poster bed with a matching writing desk and chair, night stand, and chest of drawers, all painted a pretty cherry finish. "I don't expect you to buy me anything," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel turned around and looked at the blonde. "You don't understand, do you? We want you here; even me. My fathers, they don't understand how your parents could throw you out of your house. Quinn, tonight my fathers are going to ask you if you'd allow them to seek legal custody of you. If you agree, they can make it happen. Before they ask that question, before you can worry about my feelings regarding this, if you even would, let me assure you that I do not have any negative concerns. My fathers have a lot of love to give. All I ask is that you don't hurt them."

"Rachel…" Quinn began but when Rachel was looking at her she wasn't sure she could continue. "I'm not going to hurt them. I promise. I know I'm not very believable these days…"

"I don't doubt you Quinn. I never once thought you set out to hurt him. He just needed to know."

"You're right. He did. I'm just sorry it wasn't me to tell him. But I am glad he knows now. But I also know I'm not believable to you because of how I've treated you all these years."

"I'm past that. I'm just so tired of all of it," Rachel admitted. "Tired of fighting for everything. Tired of being belittled because I want to be the best."

"Rachel," Quinn stepped closer, and reached out her hand. "I'd really like it if we can start over. From today, and become friends."

Rachel gave a hesitant smile. "I think I can do that," she said and clasped the blonde's hand.

"Maybe this weekend we can starte redecorating this room?"

Rachel smiled a true smile now. "Sounds good. I think it's about time to update my room as well. Why don't you check out your bathroom and meet us downstairs?"

Quinn nodded, and Rachel left. Quinn walked over and opened one door seeing a good sized walk in closet, shrugging she closed it and opened the door across from it. Her eyes widened. Wow, she thought, this is beautiful. Pedestal sink, ornate mirrored medicine cabinet, glass-block walled shower with three shower heads, toilet and sunken garden tub. No wonder Rachel was always smiling.

**

Quinn had just come downstairs and was sitting down in a plush charcoal gray chair and ottoman. Hiram and Leroy had taken seats on a dark purple sofa, plush like the chair, with charcoal gray throw pillows. Rachel was in the kitchen. "Quinn, would you like a cup of chamomile tea?"

"Yes please," she called back. So far her interactions with the Berry family were slightly Twilight Zonish.

Rachel carried a tray out with four beautiful China cups full of tea. She passed them all around and Quinn took a sip.

"Quinn," Leroy began. "We understand you don't know us. We also understand that your family isn't fond of us. I've spoken to your father in the past and he's certainly made his views on whom I've chosen to marry clear. When Rachel came home a while back and told us your family had asked you to leave their home, we were outraged. Mistakes happen. Accidents happen. You're still a child, no matter how mature physically or mentally. You're a child who should still have a chance to be a child; who should still have a family's unconditional love. Rachel's informed us of the different obstacles you've had to face during the last few weeks, and our hearts have gone out to you."

"We did try to contact your father; we let him know that Children's Protective Services had been notified. He did nothing," Hiram said softly.

"We would like to offer you a home; a permanent home. We'd like to file for legal custody of you. We'd like to go so far as to adopt you, but we weren't sure how you would feel about that. We're not expecting an answer this evening," Leroy was talking, but Quinn held up her hand.

"Sir, Please, I'm sorry to interrupt, but… I'm prepared to give you an answer now. I want a permanent home. And I want it here. And…" tears began to fall down Quinn's face, and she gripped her hands so tightly in her lap her fingernails were cutting into her skin. "And… if you really, really want to, then I would be honored to have you adopt me," A sob broke. "I would love to have a Dad who loved me and didn't judge me, and with you I'd get two… and with as horrible as I've been to her, I would love to have a sister like Rachel."

Hiram blinked back tears and he moved pulling the blonde into his arms, "It's okay sweetheart, it's going to be all right."

Rachel had moved over to them as well and she began running her hand down Quinn's soft hair. Leroy moved to hug Rachel, and very soon it was all four of them in a close hug. Rachel whispered for only Quinn to hear. "Tonight you can sleep in my room with me."

**

Hephaestus looked at Hera with widened eyes, and then back at the Waters of Seeing. "Mother? Did you have a hand in this?"

She smiled gently at her son. "A girl in need of love, a family with so much love to give. I simply pushed something along the way… Heph, show me the two males Ares helped."

Hephaestus waved his scarred hand over the pool and it shimmered before focusing on two teen males.

**

Finn and Puck were jogging. They'd finished basketball practice, done Glee practice, gone to Puck's to watch Puck's sister, and now they were jogging. They had begun talking the day before, but Finn wanted to know 'the story'. Just the thought of telling Finn the story of how Puck and Finn's girlfriend had gotten drunk and had sex made Puck very queasy. Puck sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. And he shouldn't this was one of the ways he was going to pay for his sins. What he was really scared of is that he was going to share this story and then Finn was never going to speak to him again. At least now Finn spoke him sparingly; mainly to call him names, but whatever.

"I know… you don't… want to tell me," Finn spoke as they ran. "But I… need to know, Dude."

"It was right after you joined Glee. You were working on some elusive note with Berry in the auditorium. Chang was having that party because his parents were out of town taking his sister back to college. We'd both been drinking, me beer, her wine coolers. I'd brought wine coolers for Santana, but we were off again, so Quinn asked for them. I said sure. She started talking about how you all were breaking up. How, there was no way you could be together since you were in Glee now, and it was over. Then she started crying saying Coach Sylvester said she was fat. I told her there was no way she was fat. We just kept getting closer, and closer. We just kept drinking more and more. Of course I wanted her, I mean, fuck, who doesn't? She's beautiful. And… you're my best friend, and I know I'm pathetic, but I was jealous of you, man. Everyone loves you, you had Quinn, then you had Berry, you were a great singer and suddenly Glee wasn't as gay as before. I wanted to be you so bad," his lips had tightened as he held in his emotions. "I wanted to be you, and I ended up sleeping with your girl. And the next day we pretended nothing happened; because I was nothing, so how could sleeping with me be something? When you told me she was pregnant I went to her, told her that just because my dad was a deadbeat didn't mean I was. I wanted to tell you. She said there was no way she was telling you. I was just a Lima Loser, and this kid wasn't having a loser for a father." Both boys had stopped running, Finn just listening quietly. "I don't blame her for anything, I mean, shit, I can only imagine how terrified she was. And this has totally fucked up her life. And I tried to give her money when I could, but normally she just threw it back in my face."

They finally stopped walking and Finn turned to face Puck, his face completely serious. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. No matter how big a fuck up, unless we're talking hard drugs, then that's different. But no matter what your fuck up, you will never be a Lima Loser. You are my best friend, and I'm not friends with losers. Yeah, you messed up, Puck; you and Quinn both. But, I'm not completely faultless. I wish you all had told me when we found out about Drizzle but again, you didn't. Here's what's important. Now I know. And it's not worth losing a brother over. There is one thing I want though; stop wanting to be me, be you. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is a pretty kickass guy over all. There's been a lot of times I've wanted to be him."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Finn shrugged, "But you are. That's not saying everything will be easy and fun the way it was before, but it does mean you're my friend and that's not going away."

"What about Quinn?"

"That's a little different. I can forgive her to a point. I can be her friend again. But dating? I think dating is done. But I will say this, you and me, we will be there for Quinn while she's pregnant, and we'll be there for that baby."

"I'm totally with you, Man."

"Don't you want to date Quinn?"

"God no. I mean, she's beautiful, but the only reason I've been trying to stick close to her is because of the baby. Besides Quinn isn't interested in me either."

**

Hera smiled along with Hephaestus. "He has done well. Not one fist thrown, not one drop of blood spilled."

"I have been working too, Mother," Athena said shyly, looking at Hera from under her thick eyelashes.

Athena's mother, Metis the Titaness, had died in a battle amongst the Titans. Fortunately, Athena was saved before she perished in her mother's womb. Hera often thought of the girl as her own, and it pleased her when Athena called her mother. "And what have you been doing, my wise child?"

Athena waved her hand over the shimmering waters and Santana, Brittany and Mike came into focus.

**

The three had gotten together after school to get their homework done. It wasn't a normal occurrence, but it seemed like a good idea; especially since Principal Figgins seemed to be cracking down on 'No Pass-No Play'. Every time they came to a part they didn't understand they set that aside for the time being and went on to the next problem. Santana found herself looking over at Brittany's paper and was astonished to see that the blonde was actually doing the work, not putting in random words.

"Britt, you're actually learning!"

Britt shook her head. "Thea made it easy."

"I know what you mean," Mike agreed. "I mean not totally easy. I still have to read the book, and work it out, but if I just do it slowly and don't rush through it, then it's easy."

"I wonder if that would work with Coach Sylvester's routines?" Santana mused.

"Those Pallas girls would be smokin' hot Cheerios," Brittany murmured, still working on her math.

Santana looked up slowly and a gleam entered her eyes. "Yes… they would, wouldn't they?"

Mike cringed. Santana had a scary look on her face and he wasn't like Matt, he couldn't tell if it was the good scary or the 'oh no, cover your balls and run for it' scary. So, he decided to go halfway. "Well, it's been great working with you guys, I have to get home. Bye!" He stood up, grabbed his books and hauled ass out of the library.

**

The next day at school Aphrodite was moving through the hallway, all the boys stopping to watch her glorious figure as it moved and swayed to its own beat, until she made it to her locker. She began to open her locker when Santana and Brittany flanked her.

"Hi," Brittany greeted.

"So, we were thinking," Santana began. "You and your sisters are athletic, as well as musical, why don't you try-out for the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad?"

"Then you could like, hang out with us all the time," Brittany added.

Aphrodite looked puzzled. "To be honest I had not even considering this…it will take time to consider. Am I correct in assuming you wish my sisters to join as well?"

"Definitely!"Santana added with a smile.

Aphrodite had taken three steps away before she turned back. "Wait. Cheerios…Is not this the group aligned with the Coach who wishes to destroy Glee?" Once they'd nodded, this time looking slightly guilty, 'Dite grinned. "I will check with my sisters but I am sure they would love to help out wherever trouble is brewing."

**

'Dite continued walking and quickly came upon Artemis and Persephone. Artemis stood between the two tall goddesses, and even with her lack of height she heard 'Dite's whispered words perfectly. "Today I was approached by Santana and Brittany. They wish for us to join the troupe which wear the orange and white uniforms and dance during athletic activities."

"Does not this dancing troupe, these Cheerios, do not they act as nemesis to the Glee club?" Persephone asked.

"I believe it is the leader of the Cheerios who has issues with Orpheus," Artemis added. "If we were to join… would we be joining to help or heed?"

Athena began walking with them. "Perhaps we should evaluate this group before making any final decisions."

"Do you mean that we should try out, and then once we see which is truth, yes then we make our determination?" Persephone asked.

Artemis and Aphrodite began smiling. "I think that is exactly what we are saying."

**

As the four girls, led by Santana and Brittany approached, Sue Sylvester was busy berating the rest of the squad.

"Coach Sylvester," Santana called.

Sue whipped around, a sneer on her lips, a snarl bursting forth, "Where the Hell have you been, Santana? You think you'll get the Captain spot by showing up late to practice?" she shrieked through the megaphone.

Santana felt like she was going to cry, but then a hand was placed on her back and she felt calmer and stronger. "No, Ma'am. But I do think that a good Captain is a captain who brings in fresh, hot talent when it shows up."

Sue looked at the group and looked at Santana again, then shook her head slowly. "All right, let's see what you've got."

(half an hour later)

Sue had to admit it, and boy she hated that, but San had done a good job bringing in some new talent. Wait a minute. Her eyes narrowed.

"You know," the breathtakingly stunning tall blonde said from where she stood. "If you continue to squint your eyes like that you are going to get wrinkles."

"Should I ask if any of you are in Glee?" Coach Sylvester asked, her tone going savage on the word 'Glee'.

Artemis hopped off the stack of mats she was sitting on. "Actually, we are all in Glee. We joined a few days ago. So are we in your group or not?"

"Santana, Brittany, get them uniforms. Explain to them the important rules and regulations of being a Cheerio." She met the gaze of Aphrodite. "Doesn't matter to me if you want to risk something from Schuester's hair transferring to your own."

**


	5. We Have All Arrived

Thanks go to my friend and beta, Toots.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*****

Rachel felt nauseous. She thought that might mean she had a concussion, but she wasn't quite sure seeing as she'd spent most of the time in First Aid arguing with Kurt over who was better, Celine or Barbara. She had managed to get to the choir room and into a chair, which actually gave her a small measure of pride.

"Hey, Berry, Wassup?" Puck entered the room with Ares and Finn. He greeted Rachel out of habit, and then did a double take. Berry was wearing a sleeveless white top, and for a moment it had looked like there was a reddish purple shirt underneath covering her upper arms and shoulders. Someone had roughed the petite brunette up, and when he tried to meet her eyes he could see that she wasn't looking at him right.

"Rach?" Finn freaked, running forward to take her by the shoulders. Before he touched her he pulled back. He looked back over his shoulder at the other two. "Puck?"

Puck was already moving forward, as was Ares, who seemed extremely angry considering he really didn't know Rachel.

"Hello, is it time to start practice?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"We must examine you, Rachel," Ares told her softly. "It appears you have been injured. Will you perhaps tell us the story of how this happened?" He took a step, holding out his hand to her and she took it.

He immediately moved her to a more comfortable chair and they got her seated. Puck was grabbing the first aid kit out of the corner of the room, and Finn had gone for Mr. Schuester or Miss Pillsbury, he also ended up with Principal Figgins.

Some of the other Glee kids began arriving, but Puck told them to be silent and move to the corner, which surprisingly they did. Quinn was the next through the door and when she saw Rachel she gasped. She did not go to the corner as suggested. "Rachel, are you okay?" she asked softly, moving close enough to clasp her hand.

Rachel looked up. "My head really hurts. And my back and arms."

Kurt cleared his throat, "I know I'm supposed to be quiet, but her back is bleeding. You can see it through her shirt."

As they began to clean her wounds and look over her bruises on her arms she began to speak.

"Jacob…he just caught me by surprise. I was getting my music notebook out of my locker and then unexpectedly, my arm was grabbed and I found myself spun around and backed into my open locker. I think that's when I cut my back and really hit my head, I thought he'd back away then, but instead he pulled me towards him, grabbing onto my upper arms and shaking me. I think I hit my head a few times. It was just extremely deviant behavior for him, don't you think? I mean, he's certainly always disturbing, and he's always following me, but for him to actually put his hands on my person? "

"Which Jacob is she talking about?" Figgins asked, and Shuester whispered in his ear. The two men left.

"Of which Jacob do you speak? "Ares kept his voice soft.

"I can't believe that little puke had the guts to do this, fuckin' Jew-Fro," Puck snapped. He met Finn's eyes.

Finn nodded once. "We're gonna twist him into a pretzel."

Artemis looked down on the three boys crouching and Rachel who was sitting. "You know, there was one myth that I always adored. It was for my namesake," Artemis began using her voice to soothe. "And how any man who took advantage of her in any way, she dealt with harshly and permanently."

"The other day, when Honey was upset about Greek Mythology and how it was all wrong… Sure, the stories have some really odd parts to them, but I don't think that was the point when they were written and passed down," Kurt spoke softly. "They all had a lesson to them. In fact, until Honey said anything, it never even crossed my mind that there was inbreeding and incest in the stories. They were stories, tales told to teach lessons."

"Pandora's Box," Tina called out.

Artie shook his head, "Of course. She was told not to open it, and when she did she let out every illness, and every evil, and was only fortunate enough to close it in time to not lose Hope. Did you know that the box wasn't even really a box but more like a big jar…" he cut off seeing the looks on everyone's faces. "Okay, sorry, anyway, the lesson was that there are reasons you should do as you're told and normally it keeps you and others out of trouble."

"I know one," Quinn said.

"Go ahead, Quinn," Finn told her with a smile, and she felt a bit of that hope that perhaps they could be friends.

"It starts horribly. When Hera was pregnant she thought her child would be beautiful and when the baby was born he was really ugly so she hurled him off Mt. Olympus," tears fell down Quinn's cheeks. "He fell, and kept falling for days not dying because he was a god. When he hit the ground it broke every bone, and then the tide came in and he was washed out to sea. There one of the sea nymphs, I don't remember her name, found him and decided to keep him and raise him as her own. He made beautiful jewelry for her and other beautiful things for her friends. Hera saw this sea nymph's jewelry and asked where she got it, and the sea nymph told her. Hera knew who the child was and demanded he be returned and then she gave him his own smithy and named him Hephaestus, promising him Aphrodite as his wife."

"What's the lesson?" Santana asked when she saw that Brittany was sad.

"Don't discount someone because of their looks; they might have the capability of giving you the greatest treasure."

Aphrodite smiled at Quinn, "A lovely lesson."

"I know one." Kurt stood and walked down, rubbing his hand down Rachel's hair. Sharing these stories seemed to be helping the whole group bond, and not just the new people. "Arachne. A beautiful girl who did tapestries. Her tapestries were more beautiful than anything anyone else had seen. Her pride got the better of her and she claimed to be better than the goddess Athena. The goddess heard this claim and came from the heavens to challenge the girl. Arachne went first spinning happy sights; one more beautiful than the next. Finally it was the goddess's turn, and using the clouds from the sky she began spinning scenes from Mt. Olympus itself, and down to her Uncle's domain of Hades. Arachne did not wait to be told she'd lost; she climbed a hill, looped a rope and hung herself. Athena, finished with her tapestry, climbed the hill and looked at the girl's body, already bloating from death. She sighed heavily at the waste of such a life, and then reached out one finger and touched Arachne's toe. The girl's body shriveled into a tiny black body with eight legs who climbed up her line and raced away to spin a web. And that's why spiders are called Arachnids."

Ares looked at the boy. "And what was the lesson?" he asked, still rubbing Rachel's hands

"Never let your pride make you believe you're something you're not."

Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins reentered the room, and the Principal approached Rachel. "Miss Berry, I want you to know that Mr. Ben-Israel has been suspended from this school for a full week due to his actions, and the board will be reviewing his file to see what options we have. I have also notified your fathers and one of them is coming to pick you and Miss Fabray up."

"Thank you," she looked up at him.

He nodded once and left the room.

"Did we mention that today we joined the Cheerios?" Athena said brightly.

Schuester grimaced, "Are you trying to torture me?"

"I do believe that this will be a different year all around for both the Glee club and the Cheerios." 'Dite smiled smugly.

"I'm terribly sorry I ruined practice today," Rachel fretted.

"You did not ruin anything," Artemis assured the girl.

Pollo and Hermes walked into the room flanking Hiram Berry. "Rachel! We just met one of your fathers."

Hiram moved over to hug his little girl. "Are you all right? Good grief, how big was this guy? Look at those bruises! Your father is going to freak out!"

"Daddy, I'm fine; just embarrassed that I messed up practice. We don't have that long until Regionals competition."

"Well, perhaps we could get together at our home this weekend, do a sleepover on Saturday, and then we could practice both Saturday and Sunday?" Athena proposed.

Hiram considered. "Would your parents be there?"

"Our parents, maybe an Aunt or Uncle or more. There are always a few adults running about," Hermes grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"Well, I'll give permission for Rachel and Quinn," Hiram decided. "I'll just want phone numbers."

Ares stood to his full six foot three inches of pure muscle and grinned. "Of course."

"Well, okay then," Hiram nodded at the boy, liking how polite all the Glee club kids were, both new and old. "Now come on, Sweet Pea, off to the doctor to have your head tested."

"Mother, what are you doing?" Apollo asked as his mother walked by him yet again towards the indoor pool and spa area.

His mother, Leto, a middle-aged woman with golden curls, eyes a mixture between her two children's blue, and few wrinkles, smiled at him and replied, "Apollo, son, you're having guests. I'm preparing refreshments for them. We were thinking the group of you would like to spend some time in the pool before beginning your rehearsals."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Who is 'we', Mother?"

Leto tried to put the innocent look on her face. "Hmm, myself, Demeter, Hera and Alcmene."

Apollo was silent for a moment before screeching, "ARES!"

Ares appeared before them in black swim trunks, one eyebrow raised. "Apollo?"

"Did you know that the 'others' are going to be here today?"

Ares winced, and looked at Leto, "Really, Aunt Leto? I did not think that they would be joining us this soon? I mean we have really only just begun in our endeavor. I mean, I suppose Hebe is ready, but the others?

Leto moved to Ares and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Dear, Ares, This is the time. Your Father has been to the Oracles." She smiled with indulgence. "I know your siblings can be exasperating at times, but…"

Ares sighed. "No, you are right. It was to come eventually, now is as fine as later. It is not that I do not love each and every one of my siblings, but…"

"I know Hercules can be a sore spot," she told him, her words gentle. Even though she wasn't Ares natural mother, sometimes she felt so close to the boy. His Destiny was a great one. "It is not only you he pushes buttons with."

"I just wish he understood he does not have to prove himself," Ares murmured. "We are all who we are. Sometimes his actions tell me he thinks we are in some sort of competition."

"Haven not all you boys felt that way at one time or the other?"

Ares, Apollo and Leto turned to see Hera entering the large family room. She was dressed in cream slacks and a deep peacock blue silk tank top. Her figure was one any woman would envy, and one would never guess she'd lived thousands of years or born so many children. The boys kissed and hugged her, and then Hera hugged Leto to her tightly.

"It has been too long since we have spent time together. I am greatly pleased that you will be here this weekend," the honesty in Hera's voice was almost palpable.

"I must admit, I am very curious to see the future of our children. I look at each of them and wonder if their mate, the one who they will spend eternity with will be exactly what they will need."

Hera grasped Leto's hands. "They will not have to follow the same tasks as we did. They will not have to accept the things we have learned to accept. Now, no more of this melancholy talk. Speak to me of Apollo, tell me of the trait the mate of Apollo must have."

This made Leto smile. "She must be the darkness to his sun. She must stand toe to toe with him without backing down, and her smile must shine as bright as any sun he could possibly conceive."

"And Artemis?"

"My sweet, Artemis," Leto murmured. "He must be strong, and very clever. He must be able to allow her to be strong and clever as well. He must bring laughter to her. He must show her that his love is bigger, brighter and more precious than keeping her maidenhood for all of eternity."

Hera looked at the children where they had congregated to play in the pool. "I think that last desire is something that must be fulfilled for all of them."


	6. We See the Portents

Thanks go to my friend and beta, Toots.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*****

By the time Saturday came around Rachel was mostly recovered from her ordeal with Jacob Ben-Israel. Currently she was trying to talk Quinn into coming to the overnight party.

"I don't know, Rachel. I don't think their parents would get the right idea if a six months' pregnant girl showed up for an overnight stay," Quinn stated stubbornly.

"Quinn, you have to come. This is a Glee outing. You are an important part of New Directions. We need this extra practice time to make sure we're ready for Regionals. You really don't have a choice. And I might remind you that not one of the Pallas siblings has commented on your teenage pregnancy in a negative way. Now, I've already packed your bag, and it's time to go." Rachel turned on her heel and walked out of Quinn's room and headed for the stairs.

Quinn scowled for a full minute before getting up and stomping down the steps following after the girl that one day might be her sister.

Finn and Puck had arrived to drive them, and once all goodbyes were made the four teens were on their way. The drive would take a few minutes, and Rachel talked a mile a minute about the different songs and sheet music she'd picked out for them. Her speech stopped abruptly when they pulled up in front of the home of their new friends. The house was huge.

"This was the Van der Bridge house," Puck murmured.

"It was?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I recognize it from the show they did when those ghost detective guys went through it. The one guy pissed his pants when a tree branch hit a window."

Finn snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember now, we were making Sarah watch it and she had nightmares."

Rachel gaped at the boys. "The two of you are truly barbaric! That poor girl, I find myself amazed that she can still speak and hold conversations with all the trauma you've put her through."

"Trauma I've put HER through?" Puck looked surprised. "I'm the one who actually has to watch the little toad all the time."

Rachel would have gotten angry over this as well, but she knew Puck adored the little girl. Instead she got out of the car, grabbing her own and Quinn's bag.

Then Puck got out and took both of the bags from her. "What? I'm trying to be nice."

"We're just not even used to you trying to be human yet, Puck. Then you go and add in nice, it kind of freaks us out," Quinn quipped.

"Oh, ha ha," he snapped. "Laugh it up. You're my baby mama, I'm gonna carry you're shit… and Berry's a midget and shouldn't carry anything that's around the same size as she is." Smiling widely now, he used his long legs to stride up the front steps and ring the bell.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other since Finn had already followed Puck. "He's such an ass," Berry muttered.

"Tell me about it…I'm his baby mama," Quinn sighed with displeasure.

The door was opened by Athena, who was beautiful in a bronze bikini, with matching sarong around her waist. Her masses of auburn hair had been pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and for a moment the four Glee kids were struck mute at her beauty. "You're here! I'm so glad. Everyone else is already here. They're in the pool, come on!"

"It's a bit cold outside to go swimming," Rachel began.

Athena giggled. "It's an indoor pool, Rachel. Come along. We'll find you some suits on our way in."

The quartet followed her in mutely as she moved across the white marble tile flooring. Rachel and Quinn were both looking at the furnishings and decorations around them as they went. The walls in the large family room they were moving through were covered in dark blue silk. "I don't believe I've ever seen fabrics used as a wall covering," Rachel managed to sound nonchalant.

Athena nodded. "One of our mothers is constantly decorating around here, but I think the blue is quite stunning with the floors and lighting." Then Athena was opening a set of double doors and laughter could be heard.

"Cool, must be soundproofed," Finn nodded.

They all moved out into the pool area and Athena had been telling the truth, everyone was out there. Tina, Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike were in the huge pool, along with Didi, Honey, Hermes and a few others that the quartet didn't recognize. Rachel automatically moved over to where Mercedes, Kurt and Artie sat with Pollo, Artemis, Ari and Gus were all sitting at a round table along with a tall, muscular blonde boy. On one wall of the room there was a buffet and it was filled with what looked like delicious tidbits. On the other wall there were two doors, both open, one led to a restroom, and the other led to what appeared to be a closet.

"Thea, dear, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Athena and the four turned to see a lovely woman approach them. She wore a simple white dress with black flower patterns splashed liberally around. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a French twist on top of her head and she looked at them from green eyes that resembled Ari's. Athena smiled and hugged the woman tightly. Her hug was returned. "Mother, these are the last four of the Glee club we've been waiting for. Rachel Berry, probably one of the best singers I've ever heard; Quinn Fabray, who also has a lovely voice and is obviously very beautiful; Puck, whose real name is Noah Puckerman and is on the football team as well as in Glee and he plays guitar; and last but not least is Finn Hudson, also in football and sings a lot of the male lead parts."

"I'm Helena Pallas," Hera introduced herself. "It's such a pleasure to meet you all. I had heard about you already, but now, having faces to put with names, is nice. My children speak highly of all of you." Her eyes landed on Quinn, and for a moment Quinn felt as though those words were directed towards her specifically. "Some more of our children have arrived, so I hope that won't be a problem. We didn't think they'd finish with their studies abroad so quickly."

Finn turned wide eyes to Athena, "You have MORE brothers and sisters?!"

Athena laughed. "You have no idea."

"Quinn! Finn! You're here!" Didi yelled from the pool.

"I will let you young people have a good time." Helena smiled and after giving a small wave, she left the pool/rec room.

"She was a total MILF," Puck blurted out before he could think about it, and then proceeded to turn dark red as everyone began laughing at him.

"That's my mother you're talking about," Ari teased him.

A good-looking male with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes exited the pool and headed towards the table where Athena, Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Puck had ended up. "Hi! I'm Lee," he introduced himself, and pointedly ignored Ari's snicker. "We haven't had a chance to meet since I just got into town today!"

"Who all arrived today?" Rachel asked politely.

"Well, me of course, and Pierce," he pointed to a boy with a dark haired buzz cut and eyes so dark they could have been black, "Phoebe," a lovely girl who looked like a shorter, curvier version of Helena who was chatting with Brittany and Santana, "and Ian." Ian sat at the table with Ari and Artemis.

"We are trying to entice Mercedes into the pool, however she will not agree," Artemis explained.

Mercedes was frowning. "I'm pretty sure you all don't have a suit to fit me, and I'm a little self conscious…"

Didi had moved from the pool to the table, and stopped near the lovely black girl. "Mercedes, I promise you there are several lovely suits in the changing room that would fit you. Will you not try one?"

"Even I'm going to try one, and I look like I swallowed a beach ball," Quinn teased the diva.

The next few minutes were spent with the teens all changing, and surprisingly there was quite a selection of stylish and flattering swimsuits. When Mercedes came out of the room dressed in a beautiful orange and tan tankini Pollo stood and moved to her. "You are beyond beautiful," he murmured and kissed her hand.

Mercedes blushed and moved over to get into the pool. Quinn had found a two piece and now she sat next to Rachel on a cushioned bench. "The baby, she's kicking," Quinn murmured, grabbing Rachel's hand and placing it on her belly. Gus, on her other side, seemed fascinated. "Would you like to feel?" she offered.

"You would allow this?" he looked hopeful.

She nodded, and held his hand as it rested on the side of her belly. Her daughter was turning and kicking with passion. Quinn called Puck over Rachel got up, moving to the changing rooms as Puck joined Quinn. Tears came to the teen's eyes to feel his daughter move. Quinn didn't mention that even when Rachel traded places with Puck, Gus had stayed where he was.

Rachel walked a bit timidly towards the stairs in the shallow end of the pool. In the changing room she'd found several suits to try on, and for some reason she'd allowed Artemis to talk her into the two piece red and black checkered suit. Artemis was right though, it did look a bit like a sweater she had at home… and that was her favorite sweater.

"Do you not know how to swim then?" the blonde boy, Ian asked with what sounded to Rachel like an Irish lilt.

"Oh, no, I know how to swim. I just don't much like cold water."

"Ah, then ye'll be likin' this 'ere water. Father keeps it heated."

Rachel smiled, and stepped right in. He was right. It was warm and felt great. "This is great!"

Puck splashed up to them hurriedly. "Come on, Berry! You're my partner! We're playing chicken and it's you and me against Kurt and Finn."

She blinked at him once before grinning. "We'll destroy them."

"That's what I'm sayin'," he motioned, letting her know he wanted her to hurry.

Rachel turned to face Ian, "Please forgive my abrupt departure, but Noah and I must show our unworthy opponents that we are clearly the superior warriors." Then she was off heading to Puck's side.

Ian swam to his brother, Ari's side and the two watched the group play their game. "She's quite the lass."

"Yes, there is clearly battle in her heart."

Ian, also known as Orion, shrugged, "There's somethin' in each of 'em that declares them fighters."

Ares nodded, "And everyday they come closer to what they need to be… they come closer to what we need them to be."

Perseus, introduced as Pierce, had moved over to Ares and Orion. "They are everything I expected them to be," he murmured. His dark eyes looked away from the others, his face gaunt. "She shines so very brightly; so worldly, yet still so innocent."

More Glee clubbers had gotten in on the 'chicken' action. Santana was on Mike's shoulders and Brittany was on Matt's shoulders. Artemis and Apollo decided to join them, and it started pulling in more of the Greeks. Eventually there wasn't a serious game going on, but it seemed that Puck and Rachel were the overall winners. Once she was off his shoulders the two were knuckle-bumping.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue's voice came from the door.

"You know it's because we're totally hot Jews, Mr. Schue. And we're totally badass," Puck smirked.

The other Glee kids began laughing, and Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's because Rachel's ruthless."

Rachel preened and couldn't help the wide smile. "I must admit, I do tend to do quite well at this competition. Years of dance and gymnastics classes have given me very good balance no matter what direction I have to lean into. But, I also have to give Noah credit. He had a good grip on my legs, so I never felt as though I was going to fall."

Quinn sat on the first step in the shallow end of the pool and smiled at the antics and protests of the others. Every day it felt more and more like they were becoming more than friends; they were becoming family. She supposed that was a naïve thought. Really, she and Rachel were the only ones becoming family… and Puck, and it seemed maybe Finn now too from the way he'd been acting the past few days. But looking at them, even Santana, they looked like a cohesive unit. Like nothing could break them apart. Quinn felt like she was looking at what they were supposed to be, and it was the strangest moment of her life. Stranger even than ending up pregnant, or ending up friends with Rachel Berry.

"You look as if deep thoughts steal your mind," Gus's soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

She smiled at him. "I was just looking at the others and it seemed as if they were all the way they were supposed to be… friends, ya know… or maybe something more… it seemed like it should be something more, and I know that seems crazy."

Gus smiled and it lit up his entire face. His eyes, an icy blue, ringed in darker blue, like those of a Siberian husky, shone with his smile. "I have thought the same since coming to your school and joining your club. The twelve of you… you make a very special dynamic. Each of you excels at something that one of the others does not. You are all very special."

"Gus… may I ask what happened to you?" she asked softly. Quinn looked at the scars that covered the entire left side of his body. She couldn't imagine what could have happened to him. She did hope he didn't take offense to her question.

He looked down for a moment, but then looked back up to meet her eyes. "There was a horrible accident. My family has always been very busy in outdoor activities. I was fairly young, and we were rock-climbing. One of the pitons holding my ropes broke and I slid down the mountain on my left side. I broke my left leg in six places, my pelvis, several ribs, my left arm, and was fortunate not to break my neck."

Quinn couldn't help it. The tears had started as soon as he'd begun listing the damage. "You could have died," she whispered.

Gus chuckled wryly. "Nah, too lucky for that."

Quinn put her hand on top of his. "I'm so glad you're still here. I'm glad you're here in Lima, Gus."

"I just appreciate that you are all willing to look at my ugly mug every day."

She shook her head. "You're beautiful. Your scars, they don't make you ugly. They make you unique."

Eventually all of the teens decided to get out of the pool, get cleaned up and grab some food. Once they'd eaten the Greek teens led them through the house into another large room with lovely dark hardwood floors. The room was obviously a ballroom, and the girls were automatically in love with it. Rachel started doing pirouettes across the floor, while Santana began stretching and Brittany began doing flips across the room. Matt and Mike started doing dance moves, Mike's famed 'pop and lock', and Puck moved over to the musical instruments and pulled out his acoustic guitar.

"I take it you like the space?" Didi called out, grinning widely

Rachel stopped spinning, staring at Didi with wide eyes. "This is AMAZING! I could only dream of having a space this wonderful. My neighbors have filed two lawsuits regarding my practicing at home. They dropped the first one, but they're being really stubborn with the second," she sighed as she finished explaining.

"Well, you can practice here any time you like!"

They all turned to see a very handsome older man standing at the door. He stood just shorter than Ari's six foot two; his body was lean and muscled, dressed in a beautifully tailored charcoal gray suit with white linen shirt and cobalt blue tie. His hair was silver and cut short, with a matching mustache and goatee. His eyes were the same color as the tie. He smiled and his teeth were white and shining. "Greetings!" His voice held a heavy accent, and he stepped forward putting one arm around Ari and the other around Artemis. "Welcome to our home. I'm Zenobios, but please call me either Zeno, or PaPa," he chuckled. "I have so many children that calling me PaPa is just a compliment."

Rachel looked at her new friends' father and she could suddenly understand how so many women ended up giving him children. She looked over at Quinn, who met her eyes and the pregnant girl gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zeno."

He turned his smile on her and tapped his chin, "You are Rachel Berry? Yes, I remember seeing you at your Sectionals competition. Amazing, all of you." Everyone began saying their thanks, and moving to shake the man's hand. "So you will be staying over, and beginning to practice new songs for your next competition?"

"That's right," Mr. Schue explained. "We have to come up with six songs to perform for the judges this time. Four to compete, and then, if we make Finals, two for placement."

Helena had entered and Zeno had moved to her automatically, his arm wrapping around her waist. He shook his hand at them. "I do not even worry about this. I heard you. I saw you. Magnificent. Make sure all six songs are perfection!" He looked at Rachel. "Will you be singing a ballad again?"

Everyone looked at Rachel, as if they knew what she would say. She surprised them all when she spoke. "Actually, during the last competition Mercedes was supposed to sing the ballad, but because our competitors cheated, she didn't get to. I figured she would get to sing at Regionals since she missed her chance at Sectionals."

Now there was silence, until finally, Mercedes looked at Rachel. "Seriously?"

Rachel blinked and her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course. I mean, you gave me the chance to sing Barbara, why shouldn't you have the chance to shine?" She turned to look at Zeno and Helena. "You should have seen her, she took my breath away. I also sort of had an idea for a duet, but… I'm not sure the other person would sing it with me."

"What's the song, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I wanted to sing 'For Good' from Wicked with Kurt," she announced. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked intrigued. "I just figure that, well, sometimes we're friends, and sometimes, we're frenemies… who else could pull that song off with me than him? And I think the mix of myself and him singing it would certainly get the judges attention."

"So, a ballad from Mercedes, a duet from you and Kurt, and two group numbers. Then we have to find two more for placement."

"Maybe instead of two for placement we should have four in reserve just in case," Finn stated.

Again silence.

"That's actually… a good idea, Finn," Mr. Schue said.

Finn shrugged. "I was just thinkin' that when we went to Sectionals we weren't prepared for the cheating. This time, there shouldn't be any cheating, but just in case someone did one of our songs we could have something in reserve."

Rachel grinned, "And that's why he's Co-Captain… even if he did stand me up on picture day."

"Okay, I thought we were past that?" Finn whined.


	7. Love This Way Comes

Thanks go to my friend and beta, Toots.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*****

As Mr. Schue ran off copies of sheet music for one of the songs they'd decided upon the kids sprawled around their makeshift practice room and chatted. "So, are Phoebe, Lee, Pierce and Ian coming to McKinley?" Mike asked from the window seat he was sitting on with Brittany and Tina.

"And are they joining Glee?" Santana added from the padded chaise she lounged on.

"We will be attending high school at McKinley," Phoebe answered sweetly, "but we really aren't the musically inclined ones in the family."

"Pierce and I are all about sports," Lee told them enthusiastically.

Ian smirked. "I'm not much for team sports. I'm going to go out for track and field. I'm pretty good at those events."

"Didn't track and field events originate in Greece?" Tina asked.

The Pallas kids all looked pleased, and Ari nodded. "Yes. In fact the track and field teams at the schools we went to were more important than any group sports."

"What about you, Phoebe?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not much for sports, I'm afraid," the girl said softly. "I enjoy more simple pleasures I suppose; cooking, creating, things like that... I really like throwing parties. Although, I suppose I can do what's necessary if asked."

"Phoebe, don't be so modest," Didi chagrined. "Phoebe is quite talented at playing the harp," she announced.

"Wow, you don't hear that very often," Kurt was impressed.

The girl just blushed a pale pink. "I was taught by one of our half sisters, Erato."

Quinn's brow furrowed. "That's a strange name."

Didi waved her off, "Her mom is super Greek proper. Every child she has will have a name based on Greek mythology or Greek history." The Glee kids nodded in understanding. They'd certainly seen similar things.

Mr. Schuester entered the room then, a wide smile on his face. "Okay, guys, I've got the music done. I really think this one is going to be a good one." With that he started passing out the sheet music for the 1981 song 'Kids in America' by Kim Wilde.

"This is a really fun song," Rachel grinned. "And we'll be able to trade off every few lines."

They practiced for two hours before taking another break, and then it was just a short one. The Pallas teens who weren't a part of the Glee club stayed in the room, each busying themselves with some other activity.

Noah couldn't explain it, but at that moment he felt better than he could remember. He felt whole and calm inside. He knew that made him sound like a pansy, which meant he wouldn't be repeating those feelings to anyone else, but he didn't mind feeling that way.

Finn felt like he could do anything. Not one piece of him held anger towards Quinn or Puck any longer. How could he? Every one made mistakes. He himself had made the mistake of kissing Rachel while dating Quinn. Finn smiled as forgiveness and love filled him. He wondered if Puck would deck him if he were to walk over and give him a hug?

Rachel could barely contain her joy. They sounded amazing! Better than amazing, and she knew that if they continued to sound like this, and to move like this, then they had Regionals in the bag… she knew she would sound cocky if she were to voice her opinions, but she couldn't help it. They would demolish all of their opponents at the competition.

Quinn felt her gaze flit to Gus for what felt like the millionth time. He seemed different today; lighter, less serious than he was at school. Perhaps here he was more at ease because of his scars, she thought, and that thought felt right. She knew that she always felt more at ease once she made it back home to the Berry household. It meant there was no one else to stare at her pregnant belly. Quinn realized she felt similarly here. The Pallas kids didn't stare at her or her belly. They talked to her, and treated her as one of them. Like the Glee kids, the Pallas kids had just accepted her as their friend baby and all. Tears were suddenly streaming down her face. "Excuse me," she murmured and left the room quickly, not knowing where she was going.

She ended up in what she would consider a study, or maybe even a library there were so many books on the shelves across from the desk. Quinn sank down into one of the leather chairs, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

A masculine hand held a linen handkerchief over her shoulder and she muttered a thank you, before spinning to see Zeno looking down at her. He smiled kindly at her, "My dearest Helena is always telling me I should keep tissues in here, but I'm afraid I always forget," he told her, his voice deep and gentle. "You must be Quinn."

"I guess I can figure out how you know it's me," she whispered, her hand going to her belly.

"Actually, my son, Gus, described you. He said you had hair like spun gold, eyes like the clearest blue sky, skin like smooth satin, and a mouth like a blushing rose." Zeno chuckled. "I think he might have a crush."

Quinn flushed a bright red, partially feeling guilty for thinking they'd just described her as the pregnant girl, and partially because she'd never been described in such a way. "Wow…"

"Never think so little of yourself, my dear. The fact you are with child is not something that our family would look at as a drawback. You never have to be embarrassed by youthful transgressions here," he said softly. "We were all young once, and we all made mistakes we had to learn from." Zeno took her hands into his own. "I would dare say our mistakes, the mistakes I myself made, had far more reaching consequences than anything you could ever do."

Quinn looked at him, confused by his words. "But you have a beautiful family, a beautiful home…"

"Yes, yes I do… but do you know the main reason I was able to have those things? It was my lovely Helena… she taught me to learn from my mistakes. She accepted them, and never looked back. Thanks to Helena, our children will never make the same mistakes as I did."

There was a soft knocking on the door, and they both looked up to see a worried Rachel in the doorway. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we became concerned when Quinn fled the practice room. I wanted to make sure she wasn't feeling ill, or anything like that?"

"Come in, come in," Zeno waved the brunette in, and Rachel stepped in shyly.

Will leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out over the beautiful lawns. The kids had been working hard, and now they were off searching for Quinn and Rachel.

"And how does our dear Orpheus fair?" Helena asked as she joined him on the balcony.

He didn't look at her. "I keep messing up. I feel like I keep doing the same thing over and over again. When I found Teri, I was sure it was her, she was so full of light and laughter. It's so easy to see now that she isn't… that she never was. Then I met Emma and I thought, look, there, there's that spark of my sweet Eurydice, but again I was just fooling myself. It feels the same as when I was leading her from Hades," his voice choked up. "I get so far and then I look back in my impatience."

Helena reached out a soothing hand, running it down his back. "Do not fret my sweet boy, your Eurydice will be with you again, Hades himself promised to release her spirit to be born again, and this he has done."

"I know. Sometimes I can feel her; sometimes I can almost hear her, and then nothing."

"She'll be in your arms again before you know it… but you must stop dillydallying with these women who are so clearly not Eurydice."

"I will," he promised. "I will."

Hermes led Kurt and Mercedes around showing them different rooms of the house. "And this is the room we shall all be sleeping in this evening," he announced as he led them into a large room filled with a state of the art media center and tons of cushions and pillows. "This is one of our recreation rooms, the door to the left leads to the kitchen and the door to the right leads back into the pool area. The door straight across from us actually leads into the foyer."

"I didn't even realize we'd gone in a circle," Kurt murmured.

"The house can be easy to get lost in," Hermes explained. "Every room has an intercom system." He was pointing to a small square panel next to the door. "If you do find yourself lost, just use the intercom and we'll find you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mercedes asked the shaggy haired boy.

He gave her a wide grin, and sprawled into what looked to be a very comfortable couch. "But of course."

"How many of you all left girlfriends or boyfriends behind when you moved to Lima?" she didn't tell him that she really wanted to know about Pollo specifically.

Hermes chuckled. "None of us."

Mercedes looked at him with disbelief. "You're telling me you didn't leave some hot little girl behind sobbin' her eyes out?"

Hermes ran a hand through his hair, "Ah, yes, that is exactly what I am telling you. Besides, for me it would not be a hot little girl, it would be some hot guy," he told them while blushing a bit.

Mercedes began to blush as well, and she also began to stutter, "I am so sorry! I wasn't trying to…"

He waved her off, "I do not care if you know. I do not feel that you were trying to trick me out of the information. I merely hope you will not judge me in a harsh way as some do judge."

"Obviously you've experienced ignorant simpletons, you'll find quite a few of them in Lima," Kurt replied while checking his manicure.

"Oh, they are not only here, my friend," Hermes smiled charmingly. "I had a friend in Rome; he ran afoul of some of your ignorant simpletons… Fortunately, I am strong enough that such simpletons would not be able to injure me as they did to Joe."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other before looking back at Hermes. "Trust me," Mercedes told him. "We've noticed how strong you are."

"I hope your friend wasn't badly injured," Kurt added.

Hermes smiled at Kurt. "He is fine. No lasting damage and the ones responsible have learned the error of their ways. Perhaps we should head back to the practice room?"

Mike walked down the thickly carpeted hallway next to Honey quietly. Pictures lined the walls and after a few moments he realized that the photos were of Honey and her family members. "Who is this woman in this picture with you?" he asked her as he stopped.

Persephone moved back over to look. "That is my mother. Her name is Demi."

"You look a lot like her."

"Thank you. I happen to think she's very beautiful so I take that as a great compliment."

Mike and Honey moved down to the next photo, which was of three men. One of the men was obviously Zenobios.

"My father, of course, and his two brothers, my uncles, Haden and Pax."

"Your family is big on all sides," he murmured as he stepped back.

She nodded. "It's true. My mother has her sisters, my father his brothers, I have my siblings and there are many cousins. What about you? Do you have siblings?"

"No. My parents tried, but my mom had two miscarriages after I was born. She had to have a hysterectomy. I guess it sucked a lot. I mean, she loves me, but I know she wanted a little girl too."

"That's sad."

"I guess it was just something that happens; just one more thing to deal with. All parents have stuff to deal with… or I guess all adults do."

"I think you said it best the first time; one more thing to deal with. Children, teenagers and adults, they all go through things as they age. This is how we learn. I feel sorrow for your mother, but I think she was lucky to have a son such as you."

"Thanks," he murmured while blushing. "Are you your mother's only child?"

"Oh, no," Honey smiled. "My mother shares a son with my father, two children with Uncle Pax, and five more children besides."

His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. "Um, can I ask, is it like that with all the other parents? I mean, I don't mean to be offensive or anything."

"You do not offend me, Michael. For the most part, it is very much like that. We have more siblings on our father's side than those that are here; some younger, some older. As for all of our mothers… you'd have to ask my brothers and sisters."

"Are you guys looking for us?" Rachel got their attention as she and Quinn exited a room with Zeno behind them.

"Actually, we were," Honey smiled and moved over to her father, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "PaPa, this is Mike Chang. Not only can he sing and dance, but he is also on several sports teams at the high school."

"I am glad to meet you, Mike," Zeno told the boy. "I understand that not only will most of my children be in Glee with you, but my sons will be in sports with you as well. I hope you know you are always welcome here at our home."

"We had better get back and get some more practice in," Honey announced. "I believe it is as Rachel says, we do have Regionals to win!"


	8. Are We Worthy

Perseus sat quietly in the practice room as Artie played on the electric guitar. He'd been listening as the others had been practicing, and had stayed behind when the others began moving off in different directions. When the boy in the wheelchair took a break from playing, Perseus began clapping.

Artie looked over in surprise to see the dark eyed teen still in the room. "Thanks… Pierce, right?"

"Yes. Artie, right?"

"Indeed," Artie nodded. "Sorry for taking over your house like this for the entire weekend."

"No apologies necessary," Perseus waved him off. "First, I find it entertaining listening to and watching you guys, and second, you bring hot women with you."

Artie grinned. "Yes, yes we do."

"Would you be the one to ask if I wanted to know if one of them were dating anyone?"

"Not always, but I do happen to know that currently all of our girls are available for datage."

It looked like Pierce was about to respond, but he was cut off as his brothers Lee and Ian and his sister Phoebe entered the room. The boys were whining good naturedly as Phoebe made them carry refreshments into the room. Artie wheeled himself over to see what there was to eat.

"Oh, yum!"

Phoebe had brought in a large arrangement of meats, cheeses, stuffed olives, vegetables, fruits and dips, along with an assortment of water, tea, and juice. "What can I get you to drink, Artie?" Hebe asked.

"I love that Apple-Cranberry juice."

She brought him a cup and he smiled up at her.

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome," she blushed at his graciousness. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"OH! Look at all the goodies!" Brittany exclaimed enthusiastically as she and Santana entered the room. "It reminds me that I'm starving." The blonde moved directly over and began munching on a feta stuffed olive.

"Is this Gouda?" the Latina Cheerio asked. "I love Gouda."

The others began entering the room, returning from wherever they'd all disappeared to, and they all settled into having a snack before they would begin practicing again. If anyone found it odd that Mr. Schuester seemed to be on first name basis with the parents of the Pallas teens, nobody said anything.

They spent another two hours practicing after their snack, and then decided to go swimming again. It was just after ten at night, but the kids felt like they had hours left before they'd be tired enough to sleep. This time they all got into the water, including Artie, and everyone broke into smaller groups, speaking softly instead of the rough-housing they'd been doing earlier in the day. Mr. Schue had left when the kids had headed for the pool.

Finn lay in the pool, his head on the edge, his body floating out in front of him.

"And how are you this night, Finn Hudson," Aphrodite spoke softly from his side.

He jumped slightly, but looked over to see Didi. She was breathtaking. Her long gold hair trailed along the water, and her tanned flesh rose out of the water almost sparkling. Didi's swimsuit was deep blue, and molded her curves perfectly. And Finn had noticed that Didi had curves, lots of them. "I'm doing good. How about you?" Mailman, dead mailman, mailman, dead mailman, he kept thinking.

"I too am doing well," she shared and leaned against the wall next to him, one of her breasts pressed against him slightly. She acted as if she didn't notice. "It seems that everyone is getting along well. I must admit I was concerned that this would not be the case."

Finn had thought he might have a stroke when her boob touched him, but he seemed to be finding it easier to be around her than other girls… not that he didn't want her, because he really, REALLY did. Then Finn frowned as her words registered. "What do you mean?" 

"I thought, perhaps, there might be too many boys in one room; too much testosterone. I thought perhaps you all would not get along and there would be arguments, perhaps even fights."

Understanding now, Finn nodded, "Nah, well, I mean, I guess with Puck there's always a chance of a good fight, but he really seems to like you guys, and well, your brother, Ari, well he's the one that actually got us talking to each other again, so we couldn't fight with him…"

Didi smiled. "Ari too enjoys a good fight. Perhaps he and Puck will have a chance to find one together. Tell me… what do you think of that development?" she asked softly, turning his attention to where Gus and Quinn were just beginning to talk.

Finn was silent and serious. "He seems like someone who'll give her what she needs. He won't be stupid when she needs someone smart, or irresponsible when she needs an adult."

She nodded. "You are exactly right. And will she be able to give him someone who will not care that there are scars that mar his body? Will she stand for him when others laugh?"

"Once I would have said no, but now, I think, yes, I think she'll be exactly what he needs if not more."

"I too think this."

"I used to love her. I thought it would kill me, when I found out she and Puck were lying to me."

"You have a tender heart," she told him, her eyes soft. "They never meant to do such harm."

"It's funny, but I know that now. I don't know how I know that… "

"I like to think it is part of the growing process."

"No… I think it's part of the 'Pallas' process," he cracked a grin. "You and your family, you all really do have a different way of looking at things."

"Maybe… we do like to be better than average," she told him, leaning a little closer.

Rachel swam to the deep end of the pool which was currently empty and leaned back against the wall. It had been an exhilarating day. For the first time she felt as if she had true friends and she felt as if they had a real chance at winning Regionals. The Pallas kids were very good singers, no… they were very good performers. Suddenly, for no reason she could think of she almost started crying, in fact she had to wipe away a tear.

"Are you well?"

Rachel spun quickly in the water, finding Ari had swum up next to her. "I'm fine."

"Rachel, while I find that you are an excellent actress, I have also found that you do not lie very well," he spoke softly, and his smile was just as soft. His ebony hair wasn't wet yet, and his bangs fell into his eyes, as if to highlight how green they were, even in the darkness of the corner they shared.

"I suppose I was just thinking about how… well, all I ever think of is singing, or dancing, or performing… I'm having quite an enjoyable time right now, but if we hadn't been invited over, I would have spent the weekend practicing…" she whispered.

"Practicing what?"

"Whatever… singing, dancing, anything that will push me closer to my eventual goal of Broadway."

"And these thoughts, they made you sad?"

Rachel looked down into the water for a moment. "I think I just realized that performing is my entire life. I don't have anything else."

"But you do."

She looked at him curiously.

Ari smiled. "You have your friends; sure you fight with them, but, they are still your friends and in some instances I would almost say family. And of course you are very intelligent. I have seen that you are taking several advanced courses. If you were not intelligent you could not take those classes. Let us not forget that you are also ambitious, so if for some reason you were not able to perform, you would be able to find something else to do and you would stay with that until you excelled at it."

Rachel found herself blushing. "Thank you, Ari. That's very nice of you to say."

"I try very much to tell the truth, Rachel, especially when speaking of such lovely women."

Before she could say anything else, and she wasn't sure she even could, he'd gone underwater and begun to swim away from her. He thought she was pretty? And smart? It almost sounded like he might like her… like 'like' like her… maybe. Rachel couldn't help the smile that now slid onto her face, and she decided to swim back to the others and hope they could distract her before she got herself all confused and began stalking him like the whole 'Finn' situation. She never wanted to act like that again. Maybe, she'd even talk to Quinn about it later… like when they went home on Sunday.

"Do you like to swim?" Gus asked Quinn.

Quinn glanced at the boy shyly. "Yes. I've always liked to. Of course I only ever got to swim during the summer months, but we had a hot tub… it's not the same though."

"We have a hot tub. When my muscles are hurting me, I sit in it. I use the pool often… it is good exercise and does not pull on my scars too much," he murmured frowning and looking down.

"Gus, your scars don't bother me. It makes sense that you would do most of your exercising in the pool. It's buoyant. And the hot tub would let your muscles relax if they tightened too much," she tried to let him know she truly wasn't bothered.

"I admit, I am not used to a girl such as you being as easy around me as you seem to be… besides my sisters that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, you are beautiful, nothing mars your skin… you are the opposite of me, which should make you uneasy when I come near, yet, you seem to accept me so easily…"

"Don't my friends accept you? Rachel, Brittany? Mercedes? They're all beautiful."

"This is true. And you are right, they do accept me, and none have looked twice or looked at me with pity, but you are different…"

Quinn felt her heart flutter at his words. She turned to face him more fully. "What makes me different?"

"With you… with you I feel things… with the others, they too are like my sisters, but with you I feel as if my heart might burst just seeing your smile when it shines upon me. When your eyes move in my direction it is as if my body would turn to stone so as to be there for your gaze to fall upon."

"I've never had anyone talk to me the way you do. I'm not a good person, Gus. I slept with my boyfriend's best friend because I was having a bad day. I lied to my boyfriend, telling him it was his baby, because I wanted my baby to have a good dad, which hurt my boyfriend and my baby's father. I don't deserve to hear the things you say to me, and I don't deserve to have someone like you."

Hephaestus moved forward, and placed his palm along her cheek. "Oh, Quinn, you deserve more than you shall ever know. We often make mistakes when we are young and scared. You were both. But the most important thing is that you have been forgiven for these mistakes. I have heard Finn's words of forgiveness, as well as Puck's happiness at being included in his daughter's life. It is time to get past the mistakes you made, and start forgiving yourself. It is time you allow yourself some happiness. Perhaps that is the Fate's plan for me…"

"Fate's plan is for you to make me happy?" she asked in disbelief.

He grinned and it made her stomach tilt. "Never question the Fates, they get crabby about that."

Quinn looked into his husky blue eyes; his dark, wet hair pushed back away from his handsome face and couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back she could see the pleasure on his face. "Well, we wouldn't want the Fates to get crabby now, would we?"


	9. Sleep to Dream

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mercedes moved down the white marble hallway towards the dusky night sky. The marble flooring and columns were heavily laced with gold… the same color that matched the color of the dress that wrapped itself around her body and hung to the floor to brush her sandaled feet as she walked. Her hair hung loose, in soft waves to her shoulders, and it seemed to float around her head. The golden gown hugged her full figure and sparkled, but she didn't feel uncomfortable, instead she felt both beautiful and powerful. For some reason she had the tune House of the Rising Sun stuck in her mind. All around her stood statues, art and pottery, stunning to the eye, breathtaking to behold.

A figure stood in the open archway which led outside, but his features were hidden in shadows. His arm and hand were outstretched to her, and she hurried her steps to reach him more quickly. Finally she was there and she reached out, her hand slipping into his effortlessly. His hand burned hot, but didn't hurt, instead feeling pleasant, more than pleasant, it felt both right and exciting. Now she could look into his face and see Pollo staring back down at her with a look of soft wonder in his gaze. His bronzed body was clad in a golden chest plate and golden kirtle made from individual plates of the rare metal. His feet were shod in sandals similar to her own.

"My precious one," he said softly. "It is time for us to paint the sky with the colors of the sunrise. It is time for day to begin and night to sleep."

"Then we should go," she told him simply, not for one minute thinking any of this strange.

He took her hand and led her out into the dusk, towards a gilded chariot. The chariot was attached to four pure white horses. They were both stunning and terrifying at the same time as their manes, tails and hooves seemed to be made of pure flame, waving in the non existent breeze and eating the oxygen that breathed around them. Their heads twisted and turned as if to look at Mercedes and they looked at her from eyes that flickered with fire and light.

"They have waited so long for you. So very long. Now they are ready to bring the dawn," he told her near her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

The two stepped onto the chariot and a smaller man approached. "The reins, My Lord Apollo, My Lady Mercy," he bowed to them both as he handed Pollo the reins.

The god Apollo looked at his beloved and smiled, "Too long have I been without you. A new day truly starts now that you are with me." With a flick of his wrist, Pollo set the fiery beasts to their paces and Mercedes held on as they streaked across the sky, spilling the bright colors of the oncoming sun onto the land.

Artie knew he was dreaming because he was walking. He wore strange pants, perhaps made out of leather, but not tight or anything, and his shirt was loose and comfortable. He walked slowly, at a nice pace, looking around as he did, down a pale marble hall. The place felt familiar to him, and instead of cold, the way it looked like it should feel, it was warm and welcoming. He entered the main hall and even though the two shining thrones were inhabited his eyes skipped over them and to the side where the beautiful Phoebe stood with silver pitcher in hand.

Her dress the color of green stems just bursting from the ground after winter; just that bright, fresh green, and it made her eyes sparkle. She moved forward, towards the thrones, filling the occupant's cups with whatever was in the pitcher before moving back to where she was. She set the pitcher on a small crystal table and then moved towards him. "You came to me, Arthur," she murmured before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Artie's arms wound around her on their own, one hand sliding into her raven tresses. "I've couldn't not," he responded, and while not completely understanding what he was saying, he knew it was true.

She leaned back laughing, and took his hands in hers. "Come… come with me," she begged and pulled him with her easily to where her pitcher stood on its crystal table.

He hadn't seen it before but beside the pitcher there stood a crystal goblet, and this she picked up with both hands and placed in both of his. He took it automatically. Next she picked up her pitcher and looked over her shoulder towards the thrones hesitantly. Artie looked over, seeing Zenobios and Helena both nodding towards their daughter. When he looked back at her she was again smiling, this time softly.

"I am the Cup-Bearer. Drink, and be well," she told him as she poured liquid from the pitcher into the crystal goblet.

Artie couldn't break his gaze away from hers. He lifted the goblet to his lips and began to swallow the sweet drink. "What was that?" he whispered.

"Wine."

"Where are we?"

"We are home," she told him.

Artie started to feel a strange tingling in his neck, and it spread all the way down beginning a low burn as it hit his lower back and tail bone. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the most comfortable. "What's happening to me?"

She didn't answer, instead lifting up on her toes and melding her lips to his in a searing kiss. Artie felt the goblet slip from his grasp as her kiss became intoxicating, but he never heard it hit the ground. He never heard it crash and splinter. All he knew was that if this was 'home' then home felt like Heaven.

Kurt found himself watching yet again as Azimio and Karofsky bullied him. He was used to these dreams by now. The two bigger boys seemed to take great pleasure in belittling and hurting him at every chance they got. He wished his dream self could help his memory self. That almost made him laugh, actually, he did begin to chuckle derisively. Even if he could help himself it wouldn't be much help.

"This is boring."

The voice startled him and Kurt jumped, bashed his head back against the wall and squealed.

Hermes who was leaning on the wall next to him began laughing robustly.

Kurt was not laughing. "While I'm so pleased to have amused you would you mind telling me what you're doing in my dream?"

Hermes cleared his throat and tried to stop giggling. "Sorry, sorry. I am, truly, I'm sorry. But honestly, why watch this again and again? You know the outcome, why not change it? It is your dream after all."

"What's the point? Change the dream, but it doesn't, or won't change the reality," Kurt said, turning his attention back to the scene playing out. "They slushie us, put us in dumpsters, put Artie in the portable toilet, shove us in lockers, give us wedgies and swirlies, and sometimes they even beat us up… I've tried dreaming a difference, it never changes the reality." Kurt looked over to find Hermes now watching him silently, a serious look on the normally laughing face.

"Maybe not those two, but you and your dreams did make a change," Hermes said. "Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang, they were all with those two boys at one time, and now they stand with you." He waited a moment for the words to sink in, and then his head tilted down a little and a mischievous grin appeared. "Now, tell me… what would you do right now if you could do anything… with no repercussions?"

Puck had no frigging idea where he was. It was pitch black and he was outside; that's what he knew. Oh, and all he was wearing were these weird leather deck shorts. He wasn't even wearing shoes for fuck's sake. He had awoken to find himself in a forest and he began walking, moving towards a pale light in the distance. There were strange noises all around. Animal noises and bugs… and he could swear he heard female giggling and whispering coming out of no where. Finally he pushed some branches aside to come into a small clearing where a smooth pool of water glistened in the moon light. It was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen. Slowly, he reached down to make sure his nuts were still attached.

He jumped a little as a figure broke the water's surface, its long hair flinging backwards. Puck's mouth dropped open to see Artemis in the water up to her chest, the dark water covering everything important. "Um," was all he could say. Her silvery hair was dark and wet, and droplets of water ran down her face and neck onto her cleavage.

"Hello, Noah," she said softly. "Oh, I hope you do not mind me calling you that. I know your friends normally call you Puck, but that name normally reminds me of the satyr from Shakespeare's A Midsomer Night's Dream."

"You can call me Noah," he said and found his voice hoarse. "Berry calls me Noah too."

She smiled. "I had noticed." Artemis swam towards the edge of the lake. "I have seen the soft space in your heart that you hold for her. I find it endearing."

Puck could feel his face burning and he shrugged. "We dated for like, a week. Berry, she's not so bad as everyone makes her, and everyone picks on her more than they should."

"Would you hand me that drying sheet?" she asked and pointed behind him.

He turned and found a large white towel. He could hear her leaving the water and as much as he wanted to turn around and see her, he didn't. Instead he passed the sheet to her over his shoulder. Within minutes he felt a small hand on his bicep. Puck turned to find her dressed in a short silver tunic, tied around the waist with thin silver cord.

"Where are we?" he asked her. Puck was quickly becoming confused.

"We are in a very special place," she told him, not exactly answering, instead beginning to walk away. She stopped and turned to him. "Walk with me?" she asked. He joined her and they began walking again. "The world is a changed place."

Puck hated hearing the sorrow in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Artemis was quiet again for several minutes while they walked. "Noah, did you know the story of the Greek Goddess Artemis?"

"Not really. I figured you were named after her."

"Yes. She was goddess of the hunt, the wilderness and wild animals; she was the goddess of virginity, childbirth and young girls."

Puck knew what was coming. "I'm the father of Quinn's baby."

She laughed lightly. "I already knew that, and that does not bother me." Artemis stopped and took one of Puck's hands into her own and placed it upon her left breast, over her heart. "I am yours Noah, or I will be, but I am a virgin, I am different than any you have known. But once you have chosen me there will be no going back. You must sow your wild oats before you come to me. Do you understand?"

Sow his wild oats?... Ohhh, she meant he had to get any other chicks out of his system before he had a chance with her, which sort of freaked him out because honestly that made it sound like she was talking permanent, and hello, they were only in high school. Still… there was something about Artemis Pallas that called to him. There was something about the Pallas family that made him feel whole. "I understand."


End file.
